Raw
by jacobluver113
Summary: "I couldn't deny this incredible, insatiable want for all three of them. It felt so...raw." Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and Paul are vying for Jacob's attention. Jake seems to have a big problem. Who is he going to choose? SOME SMEXY SEX BETWEEN FOUR SMEXY GUYS!
1. Prologue

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT WHAT SO EVER! STEPHANIE MEYER RIGHTFULY GETS ALL THE CREDIT! I OWN NOTHING!**

**I know I should focus my attention on the two slashy stories I already have going, but I couldn't pass this idea up. As soon as I thought of it, I **_**needed**_** to write it down and share it with the world. And besides, I'm on a roll with this slash thing. And like they say: Practice makes perfect ;)**

Prologue

I didn't know how this all ended up the way it ended up. It could have easily been from Jasper's gift that caused this, Emmett's humor, or even Edward's soothing charm. It could have easily been from my own lack of good judgment and naturally caring and trusting self. The possibilities are endless. All I knew was that there were there very hungry looking vampires standing right before me and I knew they were thirsting for blood.

They were searching for something more…carnal. Primitive. Possessive.

They were looking at me like they wanted to eat me. And here I was. On my back, on the comforting red sheets of a king-sized bed, and looking up at them with large eyes.

One would think I would be terrified, having not one or two, but three vampires hovering over me like they wanted to eat me from the outside in. That I would do everything in my power to make sure I endured whatever they had in mind, to have my instincts drive me towards the need for survival.

The thing is, I didn't want fight them. I didn't want to run away from these three beings. What I wanted was something that matched their own desire for me.

It was _me_ that wasted to feel their cool and hard bodies both above and below me. It was _me_ that wanted to hear their moans and agonized pleas for release. And it was _me_ that wanted to give them exactly that.

And as I leaned into the covers, smirking in seduction at them, I couldn't deny this incredible, insatiable want for all three of these men. It felt so…

Raw.

**So, what do you think? If you guys like it, please review tell let me know if I should continue it. I LOVE ME SOME FEEDBACK! XD**


	2. Ch 1: The Beginning

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT WHAT SO EVER! STEPHANIE MEYER RIGHTFULY GETS ALL THE CREDIT! I OWN NOTHING!**

** Okay people. Since I got such great feedback in my prologue, I decided to continue this story:) YAY! Ha ha ha! Now, Edward and Jacob meet in this chapter. There isn't anything BIG, but there is a little somethin' somethin' in here;) Ha ha! REVIEW**

Chapter 1

The Beginning

"Jake! Get your ass up! It's your turn to patrol! Let's go!"

I groaned loudly as Sam closed the door to my room. I turned on my side, hoping that I could capture the last few seconds of sleep, but of course, some unknown force didn't want me to be happy.

I nearly growled as I wrenched myself out of my bed. The one saving grace I could find was that it was summer. I didn't have to get up early for a morning patrol and then get ready for school. I just had one more year to go and then I was done with the bullshit drama that was high school.

I heaved myself to my feet, slowly shuffling forward to my dresser with the hope of finding something at least half way clean and decent to wear. I found a pair of khakis shoved to the bottom of my almost empty dresser. I really needed to do laundry soon.

I shoved my legs through the shorts, grumbling all the while. Sam has made us pull double duty for the last month. Which in turn meant no sleep. Sam was convinced that something big was coming. Neither one of us could understand what that meant, but Sam was unwavering. Everyone thought he had this feeling because his Alpha had some kind of sixth sense or something. Either way, I was pissed about having to pull extra weight around because I was Second-in-Command.

When I walked out into the living room, I found Paul, Embry, and Seth lounging in my sofa. Judging by their tired expressions, they must have been on the last patrol. I quickly made my way to the kitchen, hoping that Sam wasn't going to barge in soon because I wasn't out fats enough.

"Find anything?" I asked them as I scanned the contents of the fridge.

"Nope," Paul muttered as he watched a mindless television show. "Like normal."

Embry grunted at that. I've never seen Embry so annoyed before, but the double shifts have been taking its toll on everyone and he expressed it in aggravated grunts and snorts.

I sighed heavily as I found the fridge virtually empty of anything. Okay, laundry and grocery shopping should go on the Things-To-Do list for the weekend.

I'll be back," I muttered to them. Another grunt escaped Embry.

I quickly shifted as soon as I hit the woods, wanting nothing more than to get this thing over as soon as possible so that I could get more sleep in.

_**What's up, Jake,**_ Quil's voice joined into my jumbled thoughts. I was glad that I alone as soon as I shifted, wanting the solitary minutes to myself to think of whatever I wanted without censoring myself to anything, but Quil wasn't bad. His snarky comments were sometimes just the thing to lift any mood.

_**Nothing much,**_ I answered him as I ran the northern border of our territory. _**Just wanting to get this patrol and over with so that I can go back and sleep.**_

Quil laughed. _**Want some help?**_ He asked as he skirted around to meet me.

I slowed down a little so that he could catch up, not minding the company. At least it was better than Leah.

As soon as Quil caught up to me, we ran side-by-side around the edges of our territory in companionable silence. As we started our way around the treaty line, Quil broke the silence.

_**So what do you think this feeling with Sam is?**_ He asked me.

I shook my head as I scanned the Cullens' territory. _**I don't know. Al I know is that I'm tired of it. If something **_is_** going to happen, I want it to happen now so that we could all get some peace.**_

Quil nodded in agreement. _**You don't think the trouble could be from the Cullens, do you? I mean, they've been cooperative lately. All nice and quiet.**_

_**I don't know, Quil,**_ I answered honestly. _**But you know what they say. You always need to watch out for the quiet ones.**_

Quil didn't answer. After a few more minutes, Quil skirted off, away from me and towards his house.

_**Where are you going, man?**_ I asked, confused.

_**I'm going home,**_ he answered and I knew that if he had phased to human, he would be sporting his trademark arrogant grin.

_**I thought you said you were going to help me?**_ I reminded him.

_**You're a big boy,**_ he replied. _** And besides, I'm on night duty. So it's all good.**_

_**Whatever, man.**_ I answered. I shook my head as soon as he shifted back. I wasn't pissed off at him. Quite the opposite, actually. I was thrilled that now the only people inside my head were me. I nearly smiled at that.

I was still running the treaty line when I smelled the familiar sickly sweet scent of vampire. I skidded to a halt, all my senses heightened by the possible danger. My eyes shifted through the foliage, waiting to catch a glimpse of something pale,

A twig snapped suddenly, but it came on the Cullens' territory. I shifted around to face the direction, a low growl of warning escaping my chest. No vampire was clumsy enough to make noise if it didn't want to. This creature _wanted_ me to know it was there. And I gave it my full attention.

"You know," a velvety voice sang like molten chocolate over my ears. "You don't have to have your guard up around me."

I snarled loudly as Edward Cullen waltzed through the trees. He had on a sexy ass smirk and his hair was disheveled. It seemed like he had just had a good run. His eyes had a fresh shade of gold, so he must have recently hunted and fed.

As soon as I looked Edward over, I had to admit that he was a good looking guy. He was tall and lean but with just a hint of muscle, like a swimmer's body. His copper hair was always in disarray, but it never seemed like it was just a big mess. It was like it was styled into an organized chaos on purpose. His legs which were currently encased in plain faded jeans seemed to go on forever.

There was always something about Edward that drew my attention to him. It could have been his easy but caring demeanor or the sexy and irresistible way he carried himself. I never considered myself gay or straight. I've had some experience with both. Nothing major, of course. Just small little things. Walking around half naked around a literal pack full of fuck hot guys, there's bound to be some experimentation among us.

I snarled louder as he took a step forward. Just a few more feet, and he'll be across the sacred border.

"I have no intentions of crossing the line, Jake," Edward answered my thoughts. But contrary to his words, he kept walking forwards. He stopped when he was just millimeters from the border. He was so _close_.

Edward chuckled. "Not yet, baby. But very soon I will be."

I stopped growling as I cocked my head to the side, wondering what in the hell that meant. I hesitantly shifted wondering what in the hell Edward was trying to play at.

I didn't bother to put my pants back on, not caring that he saw me _au natural_.

"What are you doing over here, Edward?" I asked in a skeptical tone, wondering what he was playing at.

"I'm just out hunting," Edward purred in his chocolate voice. A slight shiver ran up and down my spine at the sound.

"Well, could you hunt elsewhere?" I asked in a tight voice. "I'm patrolling here and I wouldn't want to hurt any of your coven." The sarcasm was thick in my voice.

"Um, no," Edward muttered in a husky whisper. "I don't want to."

His voice sounded so pouty. So innocent. So fucking irresistible. I almost groaned at the thought of Edward using that voice on me, but only in a different scenario. Because I imagined him on his knees, whining for me and my cock. I gritted my teeth, trying desperately not to get a raging hard on while standing naked in front of him.

"Well," I muttered, wanting desperately to get as far away from him as possible. "I need to finish my patrol. So if you don't mind…"

As I started to turn away from him, I felt a cold manacle curl tightly around my wrist. I gasped loudly as I was thrown into a nearby tree on the other side of the treaty line. My breath was momentarily knocked out of me. I tried to piece together what the hell just happened as I felt a hard, cold body press flush against me. Another gasp gasped me as soon as I felt a hard leg press between my legs, spreading them slightly.

"What the hell?" I asked softly, still confused as to what just happened.

Edward didn't answer my question. He also didn't move off of me. If anything, he just moved in closer. I groaned weakly as I felt Edward's cold breath running down the side of my neck. My breathing hitched as I barely felt Edward's hovering lips graze the sensitive skin on my neck.

"God, Jacob," Edward nearly moaned out. My knees buckled at the sound of his voice. "You have been driving me crazy for _months_ now. Always in sight but never in reach. But now I finally have you and I'm not letting go."

Suddenly, sense came rushing back to me, clearing my hazy thoughts into perfect clarity. I growled loudly as I tried to shove Edward off and away from me. It seemed like Edward was expecting that, though. He pressed himself harder against me as he grabbed onto my clawing hands and pinned them to my side.

"Get off me, leech," I hissed as I bucked into him, wanting him off me.

"I said I'm not letting you go," Edward whispered. He didn't seem like he was irritated that I was fighting him. He looked to be at ease, as if this was an everyday occurrence.

I stilled my movement as soon as I felt his teeth touching the thin skin on my neck. My breathing grew harsh as I ran through every scenario in my head. Was Edward going to kill me right here? Just inches from my own land?

"I'm not going to kill you," he murmured softly as he pulled his teeth away from my neck and placed them with his lips. They were oddly soft, such a stark contrast to the rest of his body. I held completely still as he placed feather light kisses all over my neck and the side of my jaw.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked him, my voice reduced to a breathy whimper. His light touches were doing things to my body that I never expected. My breathing kept hitching and stopping before it quickened in uneven pants. My entire body flushed with a burning heat. But it didn't hurt. It felt so good. My fingers curled tightly around Edward's hands which were still holding mind down at my sides. And most importantly, my cock started to twitch and harden against Edward's leg.

"I'm just doing what your body wants," Edward answered me. He trailed his lips across my throat to the other side of my neck. I leaned my head back, giving him more room to do anything he wanted.

"But I'm supposed to be patrolling," I argued. I let out another satisfied groan as he nipped lightly down to my neck to my collarbone, being careful not to break skin. "And any member of the pack could see us."

Edward chuckled against my heated skin and the vibrations went straight to my hardening dick. My hips bucked against them on their own accord. "It doesn't seem like you care."

He slowly trailed down to my chest and I couldn't keep back the guttural growl as soon as Edward placed his lips around a nipple and started to suck. I threw my head back and cried out an pleasure as he combined the sucking with just licking. I arched my chest into him, not wanting him to stop for the world.

"It seems like someone isn't so against this anymore," he said against my skin. I didn't answer him. I was too last in what he was doing to care for any words. I barely registered him pulling my arms up and above my head and pinned them there with one hand. His freed hand slowly trailed down my chest, tweaking a copper nipple in his path. I moaned at the electric shock it sent to my heated groin.

I bit my bottom lip as his hand traveled farther south, only his fingertips touching my skin. I groaned in frustration at the light touches. I wasn't really the one up for light and slow sex. Never was. But that also doesn't mean I could be a romantic if I truly wanted to be. But right now, I had a fire burning inside me and only Edward can squelch it to ash. His light touches weren't going to do anything but drive me up a fucking wall.

"Edward, please," I begged as his fingers traced just above where I needed him. I winced at the thought of begging a leech to do anything, but I was so fucking had right now. I needed something. Anything to get me off. Edward hesitated for a moment before his fingers lowered themselves to my throbbing cock.

I hissed loudly as Edward pulled and tugged at my neck. I tried to free my hands from Edward's grasp, but his fingers clutched around my hands like shackles, keeping them right where he wanted them. I groaned as I bucked my hips into his closed fist, wanting more of the delicious friction I was getting.

Edward never removed his lips from my nipple as he did all of this. He kept teasing both my upper and lower body into some kind of submission. And I was willing to bow to his will just this once if it meant I could get the sweet rapture of release. I whined as Edward lifted his head from my chest to look at me. I could only imagine what I looked like.

Face flushed red with pleasure. My eyes drooping in pre-orgasmic bliss. Lips parted to let in and out heavy pants, trying to get enough oxygen in for my overworked muscles.

Edward's hand tightened its grip as he pumped my leaking cock furiously. I made sure that my hips met each and every one of his thrusts. I whined loudly as I felt the heating coiling up inside me. That sweet feeling you get when you know that you're about to fall off that edge. And you gladly and gratefully do because you know the end result will be the greatest high and pleasure ever received.

I locked my eyes on Edward's black tinged orbs. He was watching me like a predator does to its prey. I felt him lean in close to my ear, his cool breath just igniting the flames that ran rampant inside my body. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as his velvet voice was again pierced my lust-fogged brain. My hips picked up the tempo as I chased my release. I wanted it so bad.

"Are you close, love?" he whispered. I nodded fervently to answer his question.

_So fucking close…_

"Tell me, Jake. Tell me how much you want it."

"Please," I begged. I didn't care that it was to a leech. I would have begged a fucking concrete wall if I had to. "Please, Edward. I want it so fucking bad. So fucking bad…"

"I don't know…" he trailed off as his hand loosened its grip a little.

I started to panic. He couldn't leave me out here without finishing what he started. I did not want to jerk off in the middle of the woods where any member of the pack could find me. Especially Leah. I shivered at that thought. Definitely not Leah

"Please," I begged again, trying to convey what I wanted in my voice and thoughts and body. My hips worked harder, picking up the slack that he dropped. "I don't want it," I moaned. "I fucking _need_ it. Please, Edward. Please, please, please…"

Edward moaned in my ear. "That's what I wanted to hear."

His hand suddenly tightened back up as he pumped me back into total submission. I was left whimpering and whining his name, pleading for him to not stop. My knees buckled and gave out and I was suddenly thankful for Edward's hard body pressing up against me.

"Fuck," I groaned. "Oh, fuck…please, Edward…please, please, please…fuck, fuck, fuck, _Fuck!"_

In sudden and quick jets, I came. And fuck, I came _hard_. My body convulsed violently as my muscles clenched with each stream of release. I saw black spots dancing behind my eyes as they rolled back. My hands clenched tightly around his as I rode out the high of my orgasm. All my bones felt like they were made of some kind of jelly as they, trying to hold up my weight as best they could.

Slowly, Edward lowered me to the ground, a small smirk on his face. My head was still buzzing from the incredible orgasm I just experienced.

As soon as my body calmed down enough to understand my surroundings, I looked up at Edward. He was smiling down at me with a satisfied smirk. He quickly dropped down in front of me in a squat, his smile still in place.

We locked eyes for the longest moment, neither of us relenting our gaze. He slowly reached forward with his hand and when I didn't flinch back, he lightly traced my jaw line before he started tracing my lips.

"I'm not letting you go, Jacob. Ever."

With that, he straitened up before vanishing. I let out a loud breath as I was left alone to my own devices. I glanced towards my own land, wondering what in the hell I was going to tell my pack.

**Well, I really hope you guys liked it enough that you want me to continue it. Please leave a review. I love love love love love LOVE reviews. Even if it's a simple "I love it. It's great."**

**And next up is the Jacob/Jasper meet up;)**


	3. Ch 2: Emotions

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT WHAT SO EVER! STEPHANIE MEYER RIGHTFULY GETS ALL THE CREDIT! I OWN NOTHING!**

**Hello again, people! Sorry it's been a little bit since I've updates this, but no need to worry for chapter 2 is here! And like I said before, Jacob meets Jasper in this little excerpt. Which means that there is a little somethin' somethin' in here as well;) Ha ha ha! Please enjoy and REVIEW!**

Chapter 2

Emotions

I was sitting in the mall food court, trying my best to distract myself from my thoughts. It was unbelievably hard. No matter how hard I tried to concentrate on the multitude of people before me or the food in front of me, my thoughts always returned to my little encounter in the forest with Edward.

It has only been three days, but my mind felt like it was _still_ processing what happened. My mind was constantly on Edward. The way he moved, walked, talked. Fuck. Even the way he smelled. I never thought I would love the way a leech smelled. I never thought I would be so enamored with it.

I shook my head violently. I could _not_ think of Edward that way. He was a leech, a vampire. He was the enemy. I couldn't let my guard down just because he gave me one amazingly euphoric handjob that resulted in a mind-blowing orgasm. That was irrelevant.

I forced myself to focus on what happened after Edward left.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_As soon as I could conjure any coherent thoughts, I walked on wobbly legs to my side of the treaty line. It took a few minutes, but I was finally able to phase. I tried to keep my thoughts cleared in case someone wanted to make an incontinent phase, but it was too hard. My thoughts were screaming questions at me._

_What the hell did he mean I've been driving him crazy for months? Has he had these feelings for me that long? Why me? And why in the hell did he wait until now?_

_All of these questions were answerless and it was driving me insane. I was half tempted to run over to the Cullen household and ask Edward face-to-face what happened. But, of course, bringing up Edward brought up the fact that he just jerked me to oblivion not but ten minutes ago. I whined as images came rushing to my mind's eye, turning me on so beyond belief._

_**What's got you all riled up?**_

_I yelped as I skidded to a halt, my eyes wide. I could sense Embry's confusion as he raced to where I had stopped._

_**W-w-what are **you** doing out here?** I asked frantically. I fucking prayed he didn't see my little erotica clip in my head._

_**It's my turn to patrol,** Embry stated like had I lost my mind._

_Oh, shit. That meant more wolves were coming out. I growled in frustration. I absolutely hated our means of communication._

_**What are you hiding from us, Jacob?** Embry asked, suspicion coating his inner thoughts._

_**N-n-nothing,** I muttered a little too quickly._

_**You were supposed to be home ten minutes ago,** he stated. **You're acting all funny, you're being deceptive, and you're lying to me about what's going on.**_

_I sensed Embry's presence in my head and I growled at the intrusion. I knew he would sense my underlying arousal soon enough, I just had to make sure he didn't find the reason as to why it was there._

_**Why are you so turned on? **Embry asked out of the blue._

_My steps faltered at his words. **Embry! **I reprimanded sharply._

_**What? You are! And don't you dare say you aren't because I saw that little sex fantasy of yours where someone was jerking you off in the woods.**_

_My breath hitched as my heart picked up its pace. Embry saw it? He saw it? What the hell was I going to do now? Ask for forgiveness? Beg him not to tell Sam? Or anyone else in the pack for that matter. What were they going to do? Hurt me? Kill me? Kick me off of La Push land forever and ordered to never return? The multitude of possibilities were endless, and, quite frankly, it scared the shit out of me._

_I could sense Embry's smugness as he figured out what I was hiding from him. **So, who was the guy?**_

_Wait…**What?**_

_**The guy in your little fantasy. Who was he? Do I know him?**_

_I couldn't believe it. Embry had no clue that it was a vampire, a Cullen nonetheless, that had me at its mercy. I was still in the clear. No one knew about Edward and me. I just hoped I could keep it that way._

_**I'm waiting, Jake,** Embry called out._

_I scourged my brain trying to think of someone as quickly as possible. A name popped up suddenly, but I tried to hold back from saying it out loud, but, of course, my mind and my body were rarely ever working in sync with each other._

_**Paul!**_

_Embry was completely silent for a full two minutes. I wanted to kick myself for saying such a stupid thing. What the hell was I thinking? I mean…Paul? Really? That was the best I could do?_

_**Are you serious?** Embry's loud laughter interrupted my inner battle. **Paul? Wow, Jacob. I would have never guessed in a million years that little Jacob Black would have such a crush on hot-tempered Paul Taylor.**_

_I nodded slightly as Embry continued his laughter. **Yep, I have it bad for him, **I muttered. I spotted my house a few yards ahead of me. I breathed a sigh of relief as I prepared to phase back._

_**Wait! Jacob! **Embry shouted, his voice arrogant. **If you wait a few more minutes I'm sure Paul will be here to help me patrol. I could help you break the ice.**_

_**I'm good, **I muttered before I phased back to my human self and ran to the sanctuary of my humble abode._

~_FLASHBACK~_

I groaned as I came back to reality. The only reason why I was even at the mall was to get away from Embry's constant persistence to play matchmaker and get Paul and I together. I've dodged several attempts of him getting me alone with Paul, but I knew my luck was running out.

I whined and threw my head on the table, my hands clenched into fists. Even thinking about dodging Embry's attempts of playing Cupid was caudingme distress. I knew I was going to catch hell from Sam for disappearing out of the blue, but I needed the few hours of rest to ignore my rising arousal that just seemed to increase with every second.

Come to think of it, actually, I could feel my cock stiffening in my jeans without any stimulation. All I could think about was how hot I was getting. I placed my hand on my face, trying my damnedest cool myself off from my overheated body and mind, but it was fruitless. I had a raging hard on right in the middle of the food court in front of all the little boys and girls.

I shot to my feet, the sudden movement startling the young family sitting next to me. I quickly rushed to the bathroom, leaving my food on the table. I needed to get out of there.

I shoved the bathroom door open hard at the same time I was praying no one would be inside. My prayers were answered when I walked into the empty restroom. I stumbled to the sinks, my hand closing around the linoleum hard, almost cracking it into pieces. My massive erection made it difficult to walk, but I was able to find myself in front of the large mirror that spanned the entire length of the wall. I glanced up at my reflection through my lashes.

My cheeks were flushed red. My mouth was parted to let out harsh pants of air. My dark eyes seemed black from the high arousal I was experiencing and a light sheen of sweat coated my face and arms.

I moaned as intense pleasure raced through my body like lightning, setting all of my nerve endings on fire. I gasped and doubled over the sinks, my body shuddering from the feeling that seemed to intensify with each second. I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth as my cock jumped in my pants. I couldn't believe how hard I was. My hand shot to the crotch of my jeans, hoping to relieve at least some of the ache.

I moaned loudly as the simple touch caused my body to lock up, my hips pushing forward to greedily meet my hand. My mouth parted as I slowly started to rub myself through my jeans, the rough feeling of the denim rubbing against my cock doing wonderfully delicious things to my body. No matter what I did, though, my arousal never lessened. If anything, it just increased. I groaned in frustration as I rubbed myself harder.

I was so into what I was doing, I didn't realize that someone walked in. My eyes snapped open as the bathroom door was slammed shut. I bit my lip as I stared into the unwavering eyes of Jasper Cullen.

If I could take my pick on who was the sexiest Cullen alive, it was Jasper, hands down. With his wheat colored hair and his thick honey voice, he was to fucking die for. Not to mention his deep Southern roots left him irresistible to look and touch. But it wasn't his rich voice or his Sothern charm that did me in. It was the way he acted and moved. It was his downright alluring personality of his that made my knees turn into soggy paper every time he looked at me. I had always been drawn to the dangerous and mysterious types and Jasper was as dangerous and mysterious as they come. I moaned softly at the thought.

I didn't even stop what I was doing to myself even as he started to walk towards me. My eyes never left his as my hand picked up speed. I was so fucking hard.

"Well, isn't this a pretty sight?" Jasper said as he stopped five feet from me. "To find Jacob Black, a big bad werewolf Alpha bent over the sink of a public bathroom trying to relieve some built up tension."

Jasper's words slid over my ears like silk dipped in thick molasses. My eyes fluttered close as my knees buckled. I begged silently for him to keep talking.

"What could have caused this, Jake?" Jasper asked softly. My darkened eyes opened to meet his amber orbs. My free hand clenched underneath my chin as a sharp wave of arousal hit me like a wall; the only think keeping me up was sheer will power. My eyes stayed on his as he raised an eyebrow. "I'm waiting for your answer, Jacob," Jasper reminded me.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head as my knees sagged closer to the wet tile. "Fuck," I groaned softly. "You. You're doing this."

Jasper chuckled and that was it. I dropped to the ground, my knees hitting the floor with a dull _thud_. My free hand was the only thing keeping me upright as it clawed at the linoleum counter to find a hold. My other hand had ceased its rubbing, but instead, it squeezed my cock hard, hoping to replace the pleasure with pain. It had little effect on my body. What the hell was Jasper doing to me?

"You're a quick boy," Jasper quipped. He walked the few feet forwards to kneel right in front of me. He gently but firmly grasped my chin and forced my head up. My eyes locked with his and I nearly came right then and there. His eyes, once a deep honey, were now darkened black with lust. "Do you want me to take care of that for you?"

So quick that I didn't even register his hand, he slapped my hand away from my cock and replaced it with his own. He squeezed harshly and my hips bucked forward before I could even understand what was going on. I cried out when his hand made quick and harsh pumps.

"Well, do you?" he asked me, his eyes never leaving my face. My hand gripped his wrist and tried to force him off of me, but my body seemed to have other plans. Instead of shoving his hand away, I brought it closer into me, guiding it to the patterns and tempo that I wanted.

That seemed to be answer enough for Jasper. With a feral growl, he pushed me into the wall parallel to the sinks and mirror. I gasped at the sudden movement, not expecting him to react so harshly. My back slammed into the tan stucco wall. Jasper was on top of me the next second, his nails digging into my hips, nearly drawing blood. I felt his own erection straining against his faded jeans and pushing into mine.

"Do you have any idea how desirable you are, Jacob?" Jasper asked through snarled lips. I forced myself to look at his face. It was dangerously beautiful. His eyes were black and narrowed, his nose flared. His lips were pulled back into a snarl, his white teeth glimmering in the fluorescent lighting. All his muscles were tensed as if he was ready to spring on some unsuspecting animal.

I mutely shook my head to answer his question.

"I could fuck you through this wall right now," he hissed at me. I gulped audibly at the…threat? Promise? I didn't know how to take it.

I bit my bottom lip as Jasper's dark eyes roved over my entire body. "Why me?" I asked in a small voice that didn't sound like me at all. "Why do you want me?" I'll be damned if I didn't ask questions that went through my mind like a rampage whenever I thought of Edward's motives to the amazing handjob in the woods.

"Why not?" Jasper answered my question with one of his own. "Your snarky little attitude and tight body does wonders to my dick, but I would have to give the majority of credit to Edward."

My heart jumped at the mention of Edward's name. Then my trembling nerves died down. Was I betraying Edward if I allowed Jasper to touch me in such an intimate way? I knew we were actually _dating_, but Edward was the first person outside of the pack to see me in such a wanton manner. It felt like I lost my virginity to him or something. I didn't know what to think.

"You could only imagine his feelings when he was around you," Jasper continued. "It didn't take long for me to realize what could spike such a response in him. It was you, Jake. And so I got curious. What was it about you that had Edward chasing after you like a prepubescent girl running after her celebrity crush?"

Was Edward really that obvious in his feelings about me? Why had I never caught on until he actually cornered me?

"It wasn't just your looks," Jasper said. "Which, by the way, aren't bad at all. It was your attitude. It was your I-Don't-Give-A-Shit persona that did it for me. They way you didn't care much for other strangers but would fight to your last breath for you friends and family. It was irresistible. Before I knew it, my feelings for you have turned a total one-eighty on me. I now can't wait for you to drop by the house for an update on things or your intoxicating scent whenever I pass it while I'm hunting."

Jasper leaned his head down to the side of my neck, his nose brushing the sensitive skin as he inhaled my scent like a fine wine. His hands tightened their grip on my hips as a low growl rumbled through his chest. "I fucking _need_ you right now," he growled lowly into my ear.

I didn't know how to respond to that. My body craved release like it was deprived of it years ago. I just couldn't shake the feelings of betrayal for Edward.

"And since I have you, no one else is going to get the chance to even look at you that way again."

My hazy eyes snapped into focus to stare incredulously at him. He didn't know about Edward? About what happened in the woods three days ago? I didn't want to burst Jasper's fantasy bubble, but Edward was the one that got to me first, not him.

"What's the problem?" Jasper smirked as he sensed my hesitation. "Surprised that I'm laying a claim to you right now?"

I nodded only because that was the truth, but not the reason behind my hesitation. I swallowed a groan as Jaspers nails ran fiery trails from my hips up to my chest. I bit the inside of my cheek to muffle any embarrassing noises that might spill out. The coppery tang of blood exploded in my mouth.

Jasper's lips pressed against mine, his tongue swirling around the skin, silently asking for entry. When I didn't comply, he growled softly in his chest. He moved his lips along the side of my jaw, leaving a wet trail of kisses to my ear.

"Jacob," Jasper groaned against me ear. I bit my cheek harder. "Are you not going to allow me access inside that beautiful mouth of yours?"

I didn't answer him right away. Jasper hissed softly and a new wave of pleasure ripped through my body. I arched at the unexpected feeling, my mouth parted to let in a haggard breath. Fucking _A, _this was torture!

"Jas—" I gasped. I stopped talking as soon as another wave of uncontrollable pleasure ran rampant through my body. I barely caught Jasper's sexy ass chuckle. I wanted to tell him that Edward already laid claim to me and he was three days late to the party. I wanted to say that, but once again, my brain and body seemed to have troubles with communication. "The…the door. Someone might…"

Jasper's weight left my body for half a second before it returned. I blinked in confusion at what just happened.

"Now you don't need to worry about any interruptions from anyone," Jasper whispered as he brushed his lips against mine. I tentatively let him have access to my mouth, not knowing what to expect. The air was sucked out of my lungs as Jasper's tongues easily dominated mine. My inner wolf whimpered at the intensity of it.

"Fuck, Jake," Jasper groaned. "You taste so fucking good."

His tongue lapped at the blood that was still on my tongue, though the hole in my cheek had long healed over. But damn it! Jasper was such an amazing kisser. He had me under his spell within five seconds, and I'll be damned if I didn't enjoy every second of it.

I was so lost in his mind-hazing kiss that I didn't notice his hands had trailed down to the waistband of my jeans, playing with the fabric there. I was completely oblivious of the fact that he popped the button out of the eyelet and slowly pulled my zipper down. I did, however, notice when Jasper's smooth, cold hand gripped my aching erection in his fist.

I threw my head back as his freezing hand circled around me, my eyes closed from the pleasure I was getting. Jasper occupied himself with lightly nipping and kissing the column of my throat. His free hand occupied one of my copper nipples, teasing and pulling at it with long and skillful fingers.

"What do you want, Jacob?" Jasper asked against the skin of my neck. "Tell me what you want."

I bucked my hips into his tight fist, hoping that would be answer enough because my throat seemed to have closed in on me. Jasper didn't want body language, though. He wanted a full on verbal expression. He kept feeding me wave after wave of pure pleasure and arousal, not enough to get me completely off, but just enough to drive me absolutely wild.

"Jazz," I moaned out. "Please. I need…I need…oh, fuck…"

"I want you to tell me what you want. Tell me and I'll obey."

I bit my lip hard as I tried to seek out my release, but Jasper would have none of that. He kept hitting me with a walls of arousal, but as soon as I was about to leap off the edge, he replaced arousal with a sense of calm. As soon as I was sufficiently calm enough, he would feed me arousal again and the cycle would continue.

"Jazz, stop. Please. I can't fucking take it anymore."

"Then tell me what you want."

"I need release," I whined. "I need to cum. Bad. Please."

"How?" Jasper asked. He pulled back to look me in the eyes, his orbs sparkling with lust with just a hint of amusement. The fucker thought this was funny!

"I don't care how," I answered. "In any way you see fit. Just, please help me get off."

"Was that too difficult to do, now?"

I rolled my eyes at him. Arrogant bastard.

I watched with narrowed eyes as he slowly lowered himself to his knees.

"Wh—wh—what are you doing?" I asked in confusion.

"I'm relieving you of your tension. Just like you wanted."

I was about to ask how, but the wet cavern that was Jasper's mouth encased my cock in surprising warmth. I gasped loudly as my hand shot to his blonde waves.

"Holy shit!" I shouted out as Jasper's tongue lapped at the underside of my cock. I moaned loudly as he replaced the licking with sucking the holy hell out of me. Jasper moaned around my length and a shiver slid up through my spine. I had to admit that this was better than a measly handjob.

I bucked my hips slowly into his mouth, not expecting his next move. His hands trailed lightly up and down my jean-clad thighs, but my skin was so hypersensitive, it didn't even matter if there was denim in the way or not. My hands tightened their grip in his hair as he bobbed his head in a tempo that no human could hope to muster. My knees lost the ability to hold my body weight. I would have fallen to the floor again if it wasn't for Jasper's hands gripping my hips and forcing them gently against the wall.

My breathing was harsh as I watched Jasper's head between my legs. His eyes shot to mine and I could see the triumph gleaming in his black orbs. He suddenly stopped bobbing as he came off my cock with a loud _pop_! I whined in frustration at the loss. I was so close to finishing.

"How's this for relieving your ache, Jake?" he asked as he smiled up at me.

I laughed loudly as my fingers played with random strands of hair. "I think it's pretty damn good," I chuckled. "I wasn't expecting you to suck me off, though."

"Oh?" Jasper inquired. "And what were you expecting?"

"I don't know. Maybe you were going to…"

"Fuck you?"

I nodded as a blushed bloomed over my cheeks and nose.

"I will soon enough," Jasper promised. "But I won't do it while we're in a public restroom in the middle of a mall. I'm still a gentleman, you know. I'll take you in the privacy of my bedroom between my sheets."

I was about to ask when that day would possibly come, but Jasper's mouth cut me off. He hummed lightly as he returned to the tempo he was using before. My fingers tightened their hold in his hair as I felt my impending release loom just in reach. I bit my lip as my eyes shot to the mirror on my left.

The sight me of me leaning against the wall with my chest heaving underneath my black T-shirt was so fucking hot. I looked like sex on legs with my parted lips and lidded eyes with flushed cheeks. But what really did me in was the sight of a blonde head bobbing right between my legs. And if I looked closely enough, I could see the darkened eyes of Jasper Cullen looking me straight in the eyes through the mirror.

My muscles locked as my hips gave erratic jerks as I came inside Jasper's mouth. I panted spasmodically as I felt the last shot of my release leave my body. I watched in astonishment as Jasper swallowed what I gave him. I rested my hands against the wall for some semblance of balance as Jasper rose to his feet. I watched on as Jasper leaned forward to capture my lips in a passionate kiss. I willingly opened my mouth to welcome his tongue with mine. I was surprised to find the taste of my essence still lying on his tongue as he fed me it.

A few minutes passed before I was able to regain my normal breathing pattern, and all the while Jasper held me close.

"Wow," I muttered. "Thank you."

He merely chuckled in response. "Anything I can do for you," he responded in turn. His hands never left my hips as he leaned his forehead against mine. I fidgeted as I felt his calculating stare roving over my features. My eyes latched onto the tenting on the front of his pants.

"You want me to return the favor?" I asked him with trepidation. My fingers slowly traveled to the button of his jeans, but his hand circled firmly around my wrist and pushed it gently away.

"No, I've got it under control."

"You sure?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

Jasper nodded. "Positive." He slowly leaned away from me as he walked away from mw. A spike of anger shot through my system at that. He was just going to do that to me and leave without any parting words? Hell no!

"You're just going to leave me here in the middle of the bathroom?" I spat after him. His hand curled around the handle of the door after unlocking it. He turned to me with amused eyes.

"You don't think that was just a ploy to get in your pants for a one-time thing, do you?"

I faltered at his words. Jasper's laughter caught me off guard.

"Do you not remember when I said that I was going to take you within my sheets?"

I didn't answer him.

"Well, Jacob. I intend to keep every word of that promise." He shook his head before opening the door and walking out. "I'll be seeing you soon enough," I heard him say before the door closed behind him, leaving me alone once again.

**Damn it! Jasper is a sexy beast! I have to admit that he is my favorite vampire throughout the entire saga! I mean, c'mon, he's from the South, I'm from the South. It's like fate XD I'm just kidding. But I must say that Paul is also a sexy beast. I love them both:)**

**Next up, Jacob runs into Emmett! And what the hell is Embry planning for Paul and Jacob? Ah, so many questions! THANK YOU AND REVIEW!**

**PS: I thought it was funny while writing this chapter I was listening to Britney Spears's new song I Wanna Go. I thought it was kind of funny and ironic XD**


	4. Ch 3: Complications

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT WHAT SO EVER! STEPHANIE MEYER RIGHTFULY GETS ALL THE CREDIT! I OWN NOTHING!**

**Yes, it's me again:) I'm back with another chapter. This, unfortunately doesn't have any smuttiness in it. I'm sorry. But, there is something in here that makes Jake's like just a little bit more…well…complicated;)**

**PS: I just want to give a really big thank you to iloveyoulol for making sure I updated this earlier than I planned. So, thank you SO much iloveyoulol! Really:)**

**EJNOY AND REVIEW!**

Chapter 3

Complications

My mind was still foggy from Jasper's encounter when I made it home from the mall. It was blatantly obvious that Jasper had no idea about Edward. He would have said something if he did.

The only question that I wanted answered now was if I wanted this whole thing to continue. Edward already told me that I was his and he wasn't letting go no matter what. Jasper has already promised me that he was going to bed me in the near future and I didn't feel like calling his bluff.

If I wanted to be completely honest with myself, I wanted this continue. I wanted to be fucked senseless by both Jasper and Edward. I couldn't help it. There was just something about both of them that drew me into them that I couldn't break out of. And I damn sure wasn't complaining about it.

I sighed heavily as I reached my house. Things were just going to get complicated. I just knew it.

The minute I opened the front door, my eyes landed on one smirking Embry Call. He was currently sitting on his ass on the couch watching TV, but when he saw me, he put the show on mute and turned to face me, a large smirk gracing his face.

I groaned as I shut the door behind me. I had a strong feeling that Embry already had another plan in his little brain to get me and Paul together. I wasn't in the mood for it.

"What are you doing here, Embry?" I asked in irritation as I folded my arms across my chest to stare at him. His smirk just widened a little bit more.

"Nothing," he answered coolly.

I raised an eyebrow in disbelief

"I just wanted to be here to see your face in the next few minutes."

My hands clenched into fists as I took a threatening step forwards. Embry didn't flinch back from my glare. He merely settled himself deeper into the couch. "Embry," I growled as fear trickled its way down my spine. "What did you do?"

"I just took matters into my own hands," Embry stated as his smile widened.

Before I could ask what he meant, large arms wrapped themselves around my waist, pulling me into a strong chest. I pulled in a breath as I felt soft lips move across my neck to my ear, the hot breath brushed across the shell of my ear like feathers.

"You don't need to be scared, Jake," Paul's voice whispered into my ear, once again setting tingling shivers down my spine. "Embry already told me about your infatuation with me. It's okay."

I closed my eyes and bit the inside of my cheek hard. I lapped at the hole in my cheek before it healed over.

I was going to fucking _kill_ Embry when I get the chance.

"Paul," I whispered back to him as I kept my eyes shut. "What are you doing here?"

Before Paul could answer my question, Embry wrenched himself from the couch, the large smile still on his face.

"Well," he said with a wink in my direction. "I'm going to let you two alone."

With that, he simply waltzed out the door, leaving me alone with a very touchy-feely Paul.

I couldn't face him. His lips were still brushing up and down my neck, his arms tightening their hold around me. It was a very awkward few minutes before Paul broke it.

"Embry told me about your feelings towards me," he repeated. "He told me everything, Jacob. Even your little daydream in the woods."

Okay. I was going to kill Embry, revive him, and then kill him again.

Paul gently turned me around to face him, his dark eyes intense. "You weren't supposed be here, though," Paul spoke with a soft smile. "I was supposed to surprise you when you walked in the door. But that's okay; I prefer this so much more."

I gulped audibly as Paul's thumbs traced my lower back underneath my shirt. He was so close to the waistband of my shorts. All he had to do was move his hands further down an inch or two and then…

"I didn't want you to know," I ground out as I averted my eyes from his. I just couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Why not?" he asked.

I bit my lip, not answering his question. How in the hell could Embry do this to me? Did he not know when to butt out of people's business?

"Jacob?" Paul asked when I didn't answer him immediately.

"I was scared," I said quietly. It wasn't a _total_ lie. I _was_ scared, but not of Paul finding out my fake fascination with him. I was scared of what the pack would do if they found out about what Edward did. I was scared of what they would do to me. Would they kick me out of the pack, exile me out of La Push for good? Oddly enough, I wasn't as scared of what they would do to me, but of what they might do to Edward. I was one of the pack brothers. What if they thought I didn't want it to happen? Like it was rape? Sure, it was like that in the beginning, but I grew to thoroughly enjoy it. As much as I despised leeches, I didn't want harm to come to Edward. Or Jasper for that matter.

Paul sighed as he took a hold of my hand and led me to the couch. He pulled me down to sit beside him. As soon as I was settled down, he looped an arm around my waist and pulled me as close to him as possible without me having to physically sit on him. I kept my eyes down.

"You don't need to be scared, Jake," Paul spoke softly. "I'm not worried about anything. To be honest, I'm glad to hear about your true feelings."

My eyes shot to his in confusion. I was surprised to find embarrassment hidden them. Paul Taylor? Embarrassed? Impossible. It was Paul's turn to shy away from my gaze. He turned his head away from me. My mouth opened in surprise as I made out the red blush underneath his dark complexion. My fingers lifted to his cheeks, trying to make sense of what I was seeing. A light gasp escaped me as Paul's hand closed around my wrist, preventing me from moving it away. He leaned into my touch as he turned back to face me, his dark eyes deep with emotion.

"I've loved you since you first joined the pack, Jake," he revealed.

My eyes widened as he turned into my hand. He opened my fingers to kiss the palm tenderly. I minutely shook my head as I watched this. This couldn't be right. The Paul I knew was a hotheaded, arrogant, short-tempered werewolf that didn't show any true emotions. He's always had the hard exterior to show he wasn't afraid of anything. This Paul was sensitive, deep, and emotional. This wasn't Paul. It just…wasn't.

"What?" I asked, breathless.

"I've loved you since you joined the pack," he repeated. "I was scared of what you would think if you found out."

Paul's face broke into an easy smile as he pulled me that I was straddling his lap. I was surprised by his sudden movement that I braced my hands on either side of his head, my face just millimeters from his. My wide eyes stared into his soft brown orbs as he rested hands on my hips.

"But I don't have to worry about that anymore," Paul whispered as he trailed his hands under my shirt, his fingers making random patterns on my tensed back. I shuddered deliciously under his skilled touch.

"We're together now. There's nothing to worry about," he finished before his lips made contact with my throat.

I turned away from him, giving him more skin without myself meaning to do so. Paul didn't mind. He simply nipped and kissed every inch of skin he could reach with his lips. I just stared at the wall to my left, letting Paul continue what he was doing to my neck.

Fuck, this was going to complicate things.

~/\~/\~

It had been two weeks since Jasper and I had last encountered. Every single night I pictured Jasper and I back in that bathroom. I always tended to imagine what would happen if Jasper took jumped the limit and fucked me right over the sink.

I imagined him bending me over the linoleum while feeding me wave after wave of sexual desire and lust until I was ready to bust a nut right over the sink. I took it a step further as I pictured Edward joining us. Edward, with his unruly copper hair and deceivingly innocent eyes, as he knelt down in front of me and took my throbbing length in his mouth.

His eyes would look up at me, begging me to cum down in his mouth. I wouldn't dare defy him as Jasper whispered into my ear to let go. My orgasm would merely be intensified by Jasper's gift.

God, that image alone would give such wonderful jizzed-filled nights.

At the same time I was imagining both Cullen boys naked and begging for me, I would feel incredibly guilty for having those thoughts whenever I was around Paul.

We were officially _together_. Paul made sure to spread the word to the pack as soon as we left on patrol together. I was surprised by the reception we got back.

They were all glad.

Sam seemed to be thrilled that we were together, his only reason being that we both needed each other, whatever that meant.

As the days wore on, I couldn't help but notice the subtle changes in Paul ever since we started dating, he seemed calmer than anyone has ever seen him. He lashed out a lot less frequently, though he still had his fiery attitude that, admittedly, was undyingly hot.

If I wanted to be completely honest with myself, I've always found Paul attractive, sexy even. That was exactly why I never shied away from his touches or sweet caresses. He was hot. He was sexy. And for the moment, he was mine. But I still couldn't shake the feelings of guilt and shame whenever we were together. Even though his touch felt delicious on my heated skin, I still craved the touch of cold fingers on my shivering flesh.

I was currently standing in my bathroom as I readied myself for the bonfire that was scheduled in the next hour or so. It wasn't anything special, just a little get-together with the pack and the elders. The plus side was that there was going to be a ton of food there. My stomach garbled at the thought. I hadn't eaten anything today and I couldn't wait to take in my fill of hotdogs and chips.

A slight knock on the door caused me to jump back into reality. I opened the door to find a smiling Paul standing on the other side with his hands stuffed in his pockets. I let out a small smile as I regarded him.

"You ready?" he asked as he held a hand out in my direction. I nodded and I took it gratefully. Through it all, I had to admit that Paul could be quite the gentleman when he wanted to.

He led me outside towards the tree line. The pack was already at the spot as were the elders.

Paul and I both stripped in silence and faced away from each other. When I bent down to tie my sweats to the black cord wound around mt ankle, I felt Paul's arms wrap possessively around me. I jumped at the sudden contact as I straitened to a standing position.

I felt Paul's lips next to my ear as his tongue flickered out to taste my skin. I couldn't help but shudder.

"I'm tempted to just skip out of the bonfire tonight," Paul whispered in my ear. "You look so damn good bending over like you just did." He kissed my neck to emphasis his point.

Through all my guilty thoughts, I couldn't help but laugh. "I don't think the pack would appreciate that," I chuckled as Paul's lips moved down to my shoulder. My chuckle broke into a weak moan when he found a hot spot. As soon as I muttered a noise, Paul attacked that spot, his teeth gently digging into the skin while his lips sucked at the spot. I couldn't help but give another moan.

"I say fuck the pack," Paul muttered into my skin. "I want to fuck you right now." Paul worked his way back up to my lips, dominating my tongue in zero seconds flat

Paul and I still hadn't had sex yet. We haven't really done anything sexual. There was only touching above the waist and with clothes on. And of course, a lot of hot kisses.

After a few moments of passionate kisses, I pulled away, a smile still in place.

"I haven't eaten all day, Paul," I told him. "I would love to get my fill of food before we do anything that involves heavy breathing and a lot of stamina."

Paul growled lowly at this, but let me go.

We both shifted and ran side-by-side to the bonfire.

We quickly phased as soon as we reached the spot and Paul pulled me in close as we made our way to the pack. All eyes turned to us, cheers of welcome floating around the blazing fire. I glanced quickly at Embry out of the corner of my eye. His mouth was stuffed to the brim with potato salad. He smiled and gave me two thumbs up. I rolled my eyes as I sat down on a lying tree truck. I had yet to pay him back for his _kindness_.

~/\~/\~

I was lying on the dusty ground as I stared up at the darkened sky. It had to be at least eleven 'o clock by now. I smiled as I watched the stars twinkling in the black velvet sky.

The elders left a few hours earlier, leaving just the pack and their imprints. As soon as the elders left, though, Quil and Jared both brought out the alcohol they kept hidden. Everyone, excluding Emily and Sam, took a little more than generous amounts of each beverage. That was only three hours ago.

I took my fair share of alcoholic beverages and I wouldn't mind saying that I was a little tipsy. I lifted my head a little to look around at my surroundings. Kim and Jared were currently making out, Kim's legs on either side of Jared.

Sam and Emily were further up, out of earshot, as they cuddled close and looked out over the Pacific Ocean. Quil and Embry disappeared and had yet to make it back. Leah took Seth home, concerned about how much Seth drank. Which only left one person.

I giggled drunkenly as Paul pulled me into his arms. He too was lying down beside me. He pulled me onto his chest so that my back was against his. His arms encircled around my waist as we both looked up at the sky. I gave a contented sigh as I felt Paul's hands running over my hard and bare stomach.

"It's so beautiful," I murmured, referring to the dark sky above us.

"Mmm," Paul groaned as he brushed his nose across my throat, inhaling my scent. "Yes you are."

I laughed. "No, Paul. I was referring to the sky."

"And I was referring to you," he countered as he planted a sloppy kiss on my cheek.

"You're drunk," I commented. I turned my head around to face him. His eyes were half lidded and fogged with lust and alcohol.

"So are you."

I shook my head but leaned in to kiss him, making sure our lips melded together perfectly. I groaned weakly as Paul's hands trailed up to my chest, pulling my hardened buds. My chest arched as my foggy brain tried to decipher why that felt so familiar.

Our kiss grew heated as I ground myself against Paul, loving the growl I got in response. Paul's hands trailed down to my navel, playing around the edges before dipping a warm finger in. I mewled loudly. Slowly, his hands crept towards my crotch. I gasped into Paul's mouth as his hand closed around my cock. I bucked into his hand, wanting to gather as much friction as I could.

My hand flew to his, guiding his movements in the manner that I desired, moaning all the while. Paul's next growl reverberated through his chest and into my back. I shuddered uncontrollably.

"You're gonna make me lose control," Paul groaned.

"Maybe I want you to," I whispered.

"Be careful of what you wish for," Paul teased as he captured my lips in an embrace. I whined as his hand picked up speed.

"Why don't you guys get a room?" a slurred voice called out.

I gasped as I wrenched myself from Paul to find Quil and Embry smirking at me. My cheeks flushed red at us getting caught. Paul snarled as he sat up next to me, his glower directed right at Quil and Embry.

"Fuck, you two! Did you have to interrupt us? Why don't you go bother Kim and Jared?"

"Because you guys were closest," Quil drawled as he hung off of Embry's shoulder.

Embry laughed at that, something about the simple comment was apparently hilarious. In a matter of seconds, both Quil and Embry were rolling on the floor in hysterics.

I didn't give them a second thought. My hazy mind was trying to process what just happened. Paul was dangerously close to shedding me of my clothes. If Embry and Quil didn't butt in when they did, there was no doubt that our touches would have turned into something more. And I couldn't do that with him. Not right now at least. I haven't told anyone about the Cullens. If I was going to have sex with Paul, he deserved to know everything.

I jerked to my feet, my eyes wild and confused. Paul followed suit, his eyes tracing over my features.

I turned to face him and tried to give him a convincing smile, though I knew it was lopsided.

"I'm going to go for a run," I told him as I turned around towards the trees. Paul grabbed my arm before I could move.

"I'm sorry!" Paul blurted out, his eyes filled with concern and my gut gave a nasty twist. Fuck, Paul didn't deserve this.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Paul," I told him, trying to reassure him.

"I shouldn't have done that," he continued. "I should have known you didn't want—"

I cut him off with a sweet and lingering kiss. "I didn't say I didn't want it," I told him. "I just want to take a run. Alone."

Paul nodded as he kissed me once before moving away. I watched with little amusement as he kicked at Embry and Quil, yelling at them for ruining the moment. The just laughed harder.

I ran into the trees and phased, trying to escape as soon as I possibly could. I needed to get away from Paul as soon as possible, to clear my alcohol-fueled mind.

I had to have been running for a only a few minutes when a solid object rammed into me. I flew a few feet before slamming into a large tree, jarring my head a little.

As soon as my eyes cleared I could see a large figure standing in front of me. My mouth dropped open at the sight of Emmett Cullen standing above me, a large dimpled grin on his face.

"Well what do we have here?" his booming voice bellowed. "Young Jacob Black running all alone without his pack?" His smile widened as he knelt down to my level, his face just inches from my muzzle. "This is an interesting predicament. Isn't it"

**I honestly had no intentions of adding Paul into this! I really didn't! It just sort of happened. *sheepish shrug***

**Anyways, next chapter, Jacob is going to endure just what Emmett has in mind! *EVIL GRIN*HA HA HA HA HA REVIEW!**


	5. Ch 4: Tender

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT WHAT SO EVER! STEPHANIE MEYER RIGHTFULY GETS ALL THE CREDIT! I OWN NOTHING!**

**I honestly can't believe I'm dishing out so many updates for this story in such a short period of time. I have come to the conclusion that this is my new baby. I'm sorry Apocalypse, but it's true. I also wanted to update this story today because I'm going to be out of town this week, so I wanted you to get a dose of Raw now and not have to wait;) I also think that I no longer have the capabilities to write a T rated fic anymore. Ha ha ha! THANK YOU AND REVIEW!**

**PS: There IS slash in here, but you might be surprised by who's involved:)**

Chapter 4

Tender

My brain was muddled with incoherent thoughts as my eyes tried to focus on Emmett. I shook my head in an attempt to clear my thoughts. What the hell was Emmett doing here? I doubted he was here to just stop and say hello.

"What, Jacob?" Emmet said, his face sporting a large smile. "You don't want to phase and face me man-to-man?"

I wish I could remember _how_ to phase.

I glanced around my surroundings, trying to figure out where I was. Was I even on my side of the treaty line? Was I even in Washington State? Fuck, I was drunker than I thought.

"Jacob," Emmett sighed as he leaned against a tree with his massive arms crossed in front of his chest. "I'm hoping you'll phase to human soon, because I'm not the most patient person in the world. Besides, I have something to tell you and I think it will be easier to share while you're human."

My ear flicked in suspicion. What did he have to tell me that he couldn't say in the state I was in now? Emmett merely watched as he raised a brow, waiting for me to shift. I growled, but focused on his demands.

With the alcohol pulsating through my veins it took me longer than necessary, but I was finally able to do it. I wasn't even able to revel in my success as I was lifted off the ground and slammed into a tree chest first. I gasped as Emmett's hard body pressed against my back, his hands holding firmly to my hips. My nails dug into the tree bark that was scraping against my chest and stomach.

"Fuck, now I've got you," Emmett whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes as I felt him nipping at my earlobe. His fingers were digging into the skin, leaving deep bruises.

What did he want?

I felt his hands sliding up my back, his nails lightly digging into the path of my spine. I shivered at the feeling.

"Now I can do whatever I want with you," Emmett whispered and I didn't have to look to know that he was smirking.

"And that is?" I braved.

Emmett chuckled, the deep sound sending chills down my spine. "To fuck you like there's no tomorrow."

My jaw dropped as my eyes bugged out of my head. Now _Emmett_ was trying to get down my pants? Holy hell, what the fuck? That now made _four_ guys trying to bed me. I couldn't be that good looking.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Cullen boys?" I spat. Was Carlisle going to try and come after me too?

Emmet smiled, not getting why I was so defensive. "I know, we're annoyingly persistent."

I rested my head on the tree, momentarily forgetting about Emmett unabashedly grinding into my ass. I couldn't take more of this. I needed to clear my head and find a way to organize the mess that was now my life.

"Emmett, get off me," I growled

"I don't think so," Emmett replied in a voice that was lower than a whisper.

"I'm not fucking around," I snapped as I tried to get him off my back. I swore under my breath as Emmett slammed me back into the tree, effectively ending my struggles and knocking the breath out of me for a second time.

"I don't believe you're at liberty to tell _me_ what to do, Black," Emmett snarled. "_I'm_ the one running things around here, and I'm not going anywhere." Emmett ended his sentence with a harsh slap to my bare ass cheek. I yelped as the sting spread into a heated warmth.

"Fuck," Emmett moaned as he softly rubbed the area he smacked. "Your ass looks so fucking sexy red." He smacked me again, only on the other side. I stood helplessly as Emmett took two handfuls of my cheeks and squeezed. I whimpered at the feeling.

"Aw," Emmett cooed. "Is Jacob breaking down all ready? If so, then I'm doing my job just right." He smacked me again before planting his nose into the crook of my neck, inhaling my scent. I felt him smirk into my skin. "Are you drunk, Jacob? I can smell the alcohol on you like a second skin."

I bit my lip and refrained from answering him.

I cried out when Emmett slapped me hard just above my thigh. "I believe I just asked you a question, Black."

I nodded as I clenched my eyes shut, trying to prevent the tears from falling. "Yes," I growled.

Emmett sighed in disappointment. "Well, that sucks. I was hoping this would be an encounter that you'd remember for as long as you breathe." Emmett shrugged as his tongue flickered out to taste my skin. I flinched from the contact. "I guess I'll just have to make do with what I have."

Emmett dragged his nails across my skin, his fingers leaving narrow lines of fire to my quivering stomach. I drew in a broken breath as he trailed his finger to my awakening cock. I caught Emmett staring and smirking at me from the corner of my eye, but I averted my eyes down to where his hands were playing. My body was a tense wall of muscle as he grabbed my dick in a rough hold. I slammed my head back into the tree and let a moan rip out from me. My body was still buzzing from Paul's earlier caresses. Add that to the alcohol and my body was an oversensitive mess of skin and muscle. I was hard almost in an instant.

"I've barely even touched you and you're already leaking for me," Emmet smirked as he gave one long pump to my erection. A long drawn out groan escaped me. "You're such a fucking slut," Emmett snarled.

I barely noticed that he insulted me. The only thing I cared about was the tight feeling his fist was creating for my starving cock. Hesitantly, I pumped my hips into his hand, wanting more friction.

"That's right baby," Emmett whispered in my ear. "Fuck my hand nice and good. It'll be the only thing you're going to fuck anytime soon."

I moaned at his words as my hips increased tempo, wanting my release so badly. I barely registered Emmett's free hand sliding down my hip and back to my ass, smacking it lightly before his fingers slid between my cheeks. I panted as I felt Emmett's fingers pulling my cheeks apart, exposing me fully to him.

My knees threatened to buckle as my thrusting hips stopped completely. I felt Emmett's middle finger playing around my puckered hole, daring to enter. I threw my head back to rest on his shoulder as another moan slid between my clenched teeth.

"Tell me something, Jake," Emmett mused as he circled my entrance. "Have you ever been fucked in the ass before?"

I gulped audibly and shook my head no, anticipating what he would do next.

"You're honestly telling me that a slut like you hasn't had his ass cherry popped yet?" Emmett teased.

I growled in warning as I leaned off of him, my eyes glaring into his butterscotch orbs.

"I'm not a fucking slut, leech!" I spat at him.

Emmett's lip curled over as his hand pressed harshly against my stomach, forcing my back to lean against his chest. His hand flew to my throat, his nails digging into the soft skin as he forced me to lift my chin up. I cried out as his teeth attached to my ear, biting as hard as he possibly could without breaking skin.

"You are what I say you are," Emmett hissed as his nails dug deeper into my throat. I bit my cheek to refrain from biting back a response. Soon, his hand released my neck as his fingers traced my lips with feathery touches. I tentatively let his digits enter, not knowing what he would do.

"Suck my fingers, baby," Emmett whispered in a husky voice. "Suck them like you would do my cock."

I blushed at his words, but obeyed, lightly licking and sucking his fingers. Emmett groaned as his hand started to pump me again. I whined as my eyes rolled into the back of my head, my hips picking up where they left off.

"Fuck, Jacob," Emmett murmured. "Your mouth is so hot. So tight. I wonder what it will feel like wrapped around my hard cock."

I moaned again as my tongue flickered between his fingers, lathering them up for what I knew was coming.

After his fingers were lubed up enough, Emmett popped them out of my mouth. I watched them move away from me with half-lidded eyes, loving the string of saliva that attached from his fingertips to my lower lip before it snapped apart.

"I'm going to make you feel so good, baby," Emmett whispered. His hand disappeared from view before I felt it prying my cheeks apart again, the digits rubbing over my quivering hole. "Are you ready, Black?" Emmett asked as his middle finger gently pushed against my entrance, just barely entering me.

I didn't answer him. I merely shut my eyes and waited for the burning feeling that I knew was coming.

Before Emmett could push his fingers all the way in, a loud snarl ripped through the air. My breathing stopped as Emmet became as still as the stone his skin resembled. I glanced over my shoulder to find a snarling silver wolf not ten feet away from us.

"Paul," I breathed.

Emmett eyed him from the corner of his eye as he slowly removed his fingers away from me, careful not to make any sudden moves.

I continued to watch Paul as he shifted his haunches, his teeth bared as he stared Emmett down, strings of saliva dripping from his teeth to the mossy ground. His ears were pulled back and facing down. His claws were digging into the soft dirt and I knew he was just itching to slice them through Emmett's granite body. I was wondering why he hasn't attacked yet when I noticed a second shape walking out from the shadows.

Sam walked slowly forwards; the black wolf's face was expressionless as he regarded Emmett and me. I shifted my eyes down, not able to meet his intense gaze. Emmett slowly pulled away from me, his arms stretched to the side to show his surrender. He didn't take his eyes off of Paul or Sam as he took five steps away from me.

Paul walked forwards, his eyes never leaving Emmett's form. He only switched his gaze to me when he was standing in front of me. He lowered his head to sniff me, looking for any sign of damage that Emmett might have caused. When he didn't find anything, his gaze locked with mine, his dark eyes asking silently if I was okay. I nodded and ran a shaky hand through my hair.

"I don't want to know why you're on _our_ side of the treaty," Sam yelled at Emmett. I hadn't realized that he phased back to human. "Even though I have a clue as to what you intentions were." Sam's eyes shifted to me and I ducked underneath his scrutiny. Paul visibly tensed at Sam's words. Sam crossed his arms as he glared heatedly at the vampire. "I'm going to let you off with a warning, but if I catch you or any of your coven on our land again, I won't be so lenient. Understood?" Sam snarled.

I glanced at Emmett, surprised to see a flicker of defiance in his honey orbs.

"Crystal," Emmett growled.

Sam nodded as he took a step towards me. "Good. Now leave."

Emmett hesitated, his eye flickering over to me.

"Now," Sam demanded.

Paul snarled as he whirled around to face Emmett, his jaws snapping twice in bone-crushing power.

Emmett whirled around and raced away from us to his side of the treaty line. I let out a shaky breath as Sam made his way to me, his eyes soft as he regarded me.

"You okay, Jake?" Sam asked in a kind voice. "He didn't hurt you or anything?"

I shook my head. "No. He didn't."

Sam nodded. "Okay, let's get you home."

Without hesitation, I phased and ran behind Sam with Paul close to my side. No one spoke of what just took place. Sam was focusing on maybe tightening the patrols to make sure none of the Cullens crossed the line again while Paul's thoughts were centered on my well-being. I sighed as I leaned into him as we ran, needing the support that I knew he'd provide. A soft rumble of pleasure escaped him as he welcomed my touch.

When we made it to my house, I quickly shifted to human, liking the idea that my bed was within reach. An arm wrapped around my waist and I quickly looked up, surprised that Paul was standing beside me, his face set stubbornly. I looked behind me to find Sam running into the trees, his tail disappearing within seconds.

Paul pushed me gently forwards to the house, urging me to move.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm escorting you to your room and staying the night."

"Why?" I asked him when we walked through the front door. My father's loud snoring could be heard through his closed door so I led Paul to my room, closing the door softly behind him.

"Because I don't know of any of the bloodsuckers will come back to get you. Especially Emmett," he growled as he sat himself on my bed. I walked closer to him, sitting by his side on the bed. He sighed as he took one of my hands in his, playing with my fingers as his eyes focused on his task. My other handed rested on his knee.

"You have know idea how I felt when I saw that fucking vampire touching you like that," he growled harshly. "I could have easily ripped him apart right then and there on the spot for touching you that way, but Sam forced me to stay back."

I studied Paul's expression, noticing the profound beauty on his face. His cheeks were flushed with anger as his lips curled over slightly, his nose crinkling around the edge. I licked my lips as I watched him, harsh breaths escaping from his flared nostrils. My body was on overload as I watched him, over-stimulated from all the sexual encounters I've had in little over three weeks. I knew I wasn't thinking clearly, but I honestly couldn't care less.

I ripped my hand away from him as I crashed our lips together, moaning at how soft his lips felt against mine. My sudden enthusiasm caught Paul off guard as we toppled over onto the soft sheets of my bed. I took advantage of his prone body and straddled his hips, my lips never leaving his. Paul's hands flew to my hips as he tried to gain some semblance of control.

I made sure to suck all of the air out of Paul's lungs before releasing him to gain some air myself.

"Fuck," Paul gasped as he gripped my hips tightly. "Jacob, what the fuck was that?"

I moved down to Paul's throat, nipping and sucking until bruises remained. I watched in fascination as they healed before my very eyes.

"I need you, Paul," I gasped sharply as I bit at Paul's collarbone, pleased that he wasn't wearing a constricting shirt. I was also pleased that I was already nude from my shift. My nails clawed at Paul's shoulders and arms, my ears picking up Paul's hiss of pained pleasure.

"Jacob!" Paul gasped. "Jacob, please—oh fuck!"

His hips jerked into mine as I bit his nipple. I licked over the spot, soothing it with my tongue before biting it again. I licked across his chest to do the same thing to his other nipple, sucking it into my mouth to make Paul's hips buck again. I looked up to find Paul's eyes closed as he chewed on his bottom lip. I smirked as I descended to his hard stomach. I licked at each square of his abs, tracing the lines of his string stomach.

I dipped my tongue into his navel, loving how Paul's breath hitched. I lathed more attention on his sweet spot before moving further down. I tried to unbutton his jeans, but Paul grasped my wrists in his. He threw them on either side of his head, causing my face to be just a few inches over his.

"Jake," Paul groaned. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

I stared at him with furrowed brows, worried. "You don't like it?" I asked.

Paul chuckled. "Are you kidding me? Do you not feel my desire for you?" Paul pulled my hips down as he ground into me. I moaned when I felt Paul's jean-covered erection pressing against my bare cock, already hard from all the stimulation I've experienced.

"I just don't want you to act like this all because of Emmett," Paul continued.

I shook my head as I rested my forehead against his. I stared into his eyes as I brushed my thumb across his cheek gently.

"I'm not doing this just because of Emmett," I assured him. _It was so much more than that_. "Please, Paul," I whined as I kissed his neck again. "I need this. So fucking bad, I need this."

I suddenly found myself on my back with Paul hovering over me, his eyes glittering an animalistic glimmer.

"Okay, Jake," Paul whispered. He moved so that his lips were just barely brushing mine. I lifted my head to I could kiss him fully, but he kept pulling out of reach. I whined at the rejection. "I'll give in." He moved my arms so that they were pinned above my head. "But we're doing it _my_ way."

Paul crashed his lips against mine, like I did his just a few moments earlier. I allowed him to dominate my mouth as he licked every inch of my mouth.

He didn't let go until we were both in need of air. I gasped as he released my mouth, only to groan as he bit at my throat, marking me as his. I closed my eyes and let myself just feel as Paul's hot lips swallowed a nipple. My back arched into his mouth, wanting more of his tongue on my searing skin. Paul smirked as he pushed me back down on the bed.

"We're a little eager, aren't we?" he chuckled.

"Paul, please don't tease," I begged him.

"Mmm," Paul muttered. "I like hearing you beg. Let's see if can hear more of it, shall we?"

Paul continued his path down my stomach, skipping over my belly button as he moved to what stood tall and proud for him. I gasped in surprise as he too moved away from my cock.

"Paul," I hissed. I tried to free my hands from his, but his fingers dug into my skin, making sure my arms didn't move.

"I said we're doing things my way," Paul reminded me. He nipped a trail down my legs, paying a lot of attention to my inner thighs but being careful of not touching my cock or balls. Tears sprang to my eyes as Paul moved down to my ankles. I was humbled by the sight of him worshipping my feet, lightly kissing the soles and heels. I bit my lip and rested my head back on the pillow. I closed my eyes and tried to keep back the tears as Paul paid each toe a tender kiss.

He was acting like I was the most precious thing in the world. I had no doubts that Paul loved me. I believed him when he first told me that he did. But this was the first time that I've actually experienced his words.

I felt soft lips pressing against my cheek, lapping a few tears away from my face. I opened my teary eyes to find Paul hovering over me again, his eyes holding tender care as he looked at me.

"Are you okay, Jake?" Paul whispered in worry, his eyes never leaving mine.

I nodded, unable to speak.

"Then why are you crying?"

I smiled a reassuringly, contradicting the tears falling down my cheeks. Paul released my wrists to brush them away with soft swipes of his fingers. I moved my arms so that they could lock around Paul's neck.

"Because I want you," I whispered.

Paul smiled at my words as he leaned down to give me one sweet and lingering kiss. Not enough to suck the air out of my lungs, but to show how deep his feelings ran. Paul released me as he smirked, his eyes boring into mine.

"Your wish is my command," Paul said before pulling away completely from me. I watched him practically rip his jeans off his body. I purred in pleasure as I saw Paul's erection bobbing slightly between his legs. I stretched my arms above my head and smiled seductively at him, wanting his weight to be pressed against me.

I watched with lidded eyes as Paul crawled over me, his lips brushing my stomach and making their way to my mouth. I kissed him with everything I had in me. I moaned as I felt Paul's hand skimming over my hip—leaving bumps in its wake—to my straining erection. My hips bucked as his hot hand closed around my cock, so different from Emmett's hold on me.

Paul pumped me harshly as he continued to ravish my mouth. Pretty soon I was meeting his fist with my hips, my legs tightening with every upward thrust. I panted into the kiss, wanting so badly to come.

"Please, Paul," I begged him.

"Please what?" Paul asked as his hand picked up speed. I whimpered as his wrist twisted the head of my cock ever so harshly.

"Please, Paul," I tried again.

"Tell me what you want," Paul demanded.

I whined as my legs started to shake, preparing for my release. "Please, I need you, Paul. I need you _now_."

Paul chuckled, the sound causing me to give one erratic buck of my hips. "Tell me how," he whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver.

"I need you in me, Paul," I groaned. "I need you pushing inside me, forcing me to spill all over myself. I just need you!" I cried.

I gasped when Paul was suddenly lying between my legs, my legs thrown over his shoulders.

"If you say so," Paul said before his head ducked between my thighs. I groaned when I felt Paul's tongue lapping at my hole, rimming me in rough strokes of his tongue. I clenched around his wet appendage, pleasure shooting up from my spine to wash all over my body.

I was a panting, writhing mess within minutes. I clawed at my sheets as pleasure continued to shoot throughout my body.

"Paul…please…I can't take it anymore," I panted in harsh breaths.

Paul lifted his head, lust dancing in his black orbs. "You taste delicious," Paul mused in a husky voice. His hand reached down to play with the wet hole. I grunted softly as a finger slid into my entrance, the burning sensation a bit of a turn off. Paul seemed to realize my discomfort, so he moved back to kiss me again, trying to force me to forget is finger currently buried in my ass. I whimpered when I felt him slowly pushing his finger in and out of me. Paul kissed me harder.

Soon, Paul inserted two more fingers, making sure I was stretched enough for him. I jumped when I felt a jolt of electricity shoot through my nerve endings, setting them on fire. Paul smiled into the kiss.

"Looks like I just find Jacob's prostate," Paul muttered as his fingers attacked it.

"Fuck," I groaned as Paul's fingers relentlessly pinched and rubbed my pleasure button. My hips were jerking uncontrollably. "Paul, stop teasing," I hissed. I glared at him when he let out a chuckle.

"Sorry, baby."

I rolled my eyes, not believing a word of it.

I gulped audibly when he pulled his fingers out with a wet _pop_. Oh shit, here comes the real pain.

"Try to relax," I said as he circled the head of his cock around my pulsating hole. I nodded, trying to relax my body as best I could. I let out a hiss as Paul slowly pushed into me. This time, tears of pain sprang to my eyes. The wet droplets leaking onto my cheeks and falling to the white sheets beneath me.

Like before, Paul bent down to kiss them away as he continued to push himself deeper. I bit my lip to prevent myself from crying out.

Pretty soon, Paul was sheathed completely in me. I let out the breath I had been holding in one long gust. Paul's head was bowed as his breath came in harsh gasps.

"Fuck," Paul groaned loudly. "You're so fucking tight and warm. You're suffocating my dick, Jake."

I gently rocked my hips, urging him to move. Paul breathed in deeply through his nose and let out through his mouth slowly as he followed my rocking. We both moaned at the sensation. My back arched off the bed at the pain, but I focused on the underlying pleasure.

"Paul," I sighed. "Please move faster."

Without hesitation, Paul pushed his hips harshly into me. I moaned as Paul hit my prostate dean on

"Is this what you want?" Paul whispered in my ear as he continued to pump into me. I nodded quickly, the pain disappearing and pleasure replacing all else. I squealed loudly as Paul gripped my erection, pumping me in time with his thrusts. Paul laughed.

"You portably should be a little quieter," Paul warned. "You don't want to wake up your father, now do we?"

I shook my head. "That man can sleep through an earthquake _and_ a hurricane." As if on cue, a loud snore echoed off the walls of the house. I couldn't help but chuckle.

Both Paul and I grew silent as the loud sounds of skin slapping skin enveloped us.

"Are you close, baby?" Paul asked after a few minutes.

I nodded frantically. "Yes. Very. Need to cum. So bad."

Paul smiled. "I do too."

A couple of more stabs at my prostate and I was done for. I screamed Paul's name as my orgasm washed over me, my climax intensifying as Paul continued to thrust into me. I came all over Paul's hand, some of it landing on my stomach and chest. I gasped for breath as Paul followed me not a second after. I mewled softly when I felt warmth spread inside me.

With one last push of his hips, Paul fell to his side, his breathing as ragged as mine. We both stared at each other as we tried to compose ourselves. Soon, the only sound that could be heard was our beating hearts. I slowly crawled into Paul's warmth, my head cradled by Paul's strong chest.

"That was amazing," Paul whispered as he encircled his arms around me protectively. I nodded as I skimmed my fingers over his heaving chest.

"It was," I agreed.

Paul yawned and he pulled me closer into him. I felt him nipping lightly at my ear before whispering in a sleepy voice, "I'm yours."

My head shot up to look up at him, but he had already fallen asleep. I watched in awe as his strong features relaxed, his mouth slightly hanging open to let in even breaths. I rested me cheek on his chest as I watched him sleep.

"I'm yours," I repeated his words, putting as much emotion into my voice as I can. I knew at that moment what I needed to do.

I needed to tell Paul _everything_.

**Ha ha ha ha! You guys probably want to kill me for teasing you with Emmett XD I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist. I wanted Paul to pop Jake's cherry.**

**Now I have a dilemma. I have no idea who I want Jake to be with now! I'm really starting to love Paul, but my heart was set on the Cullens. *SIGH* I don't know. I might have to change the summary.**

**Leave a review telling me what you guys want. I'm not guaranteeing anything, but maybe you guys can give me some clue as to where this story is going to go, because, honestly, I have no clue! XD**


	6. Ch 5: Blind

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT WHAT SO EVER! STEPHANIE MEYER RIGHTFULY GETS ALL THE CREDIT! I OWN NOTHING!**

**I am SO happy that I was able to update so soon after school started! Ah, senior year. I have a strong feeling that this year is going to go by FAST!**

**Anyways, not much to say but THANK YOU AND REVIEW!**

Chapter 5

Blind

I stirred in my sleep as movement from my right jostled me awake. I sighed as I stretched, my arms rising above my head. My brows furrowed as I felt a nose press against the back of my neck. With my eyes still closed, I turned towards the face, feeling a pair of soft lips against my cheek and nose.

"Sorry," a deep voice rumbled. "I didn't mean to wake you."

A small smirk crossed my lips as last night came flooding back to me. Paul pushing inside my warmth. His sweet words floating around inside my ears. His tender caresses as he held me all night long. My smirk grew into a large smile as I opened my eyes to find Paul staring at me.

"There's no reason to apologize," I reassured him. I glanced over his shoulder to my nightstand where my clock was. It was a little before five in the morning. "What are you doing up so early?" I asked.

Paul shrugged. "I don't know. I just sort of woke up about two hours ago."

"What have you been doing?" I asked as I turned around to fully look at him.

I was intimately aware of the fact that we were both still very much naked, bearing all we had to offer to each other. Paul pulled me up so that our stomachs were pressed against together as his back rested against my mattress. I bit my lip as my flaccid cock brushed against his. His arms tightened around my hips as his hands locked together at the small of my back.

"I've been watching you sleep," he confided in me.

"Okay," I smiled. "That's not creepy or anything," I teased.

Paul chuckled.

I sighed as I rested my chin on his chest, savoring the quiet moments we were having. My fingers traced random patterns on his arms and shoulders absentmindedly, my lips pulled down into a pout. My mind fluttered to my last conscious thought last night before sleep enveloped me like Paul's warm arms. I had promised myself that I would tell Paul _everything_. I bit my lip. That seemed a lot easier said than done.

Paul's thumb traced my lower lip, coaxing it out from in between my teeth.

"What's wrong," Paul asked as he traced my lips.

I shook my head as I gently kissed his thumb. "Nothing," I answered.

He raised a brow.

"Really," I answered as calmly as I could.

"Then what's with the pout?" Paul asked skeptically.

I shook my head. "What pout?" I asked coyly as I captured Paul's lips with mine. Almost immediately, Paul let out a long moan, his hands flying to grip my hips in a constricting hold. After a few minutes of a good make out session, we broke apart, both of us panting to catch our breaths.

"Fuck, Jacob," Paul growled. "You need to get off me before I get hard again."

I smiled devilishly down at him. "Maybe that's exactly what I'm trying to do."

I licked my lip as I rutted against his thigh, my growing arousal for him evident. Paul's hips left the bed as he met my urgent thrusts with his own. I smirked as I felt his cock twitch and grow against my stomach. I couldn't help but remember what every inch had felt like last night.

"Jacob," Paul groaned. "We need to be on patrol in a little over an hour. We need to stop." Even as the words left his lips, he hands pressed down on my hips, making it impossible for me to move even an inch away. I smiled as I felt Paul grind his hard cock against mine.

"I thought you said we needed to stop," I teased as I pushed my hips forwards, trying to gain as much friction as I can.

"Fuck what I said," Paul growled.

I laughed as I leaned down to kiss him, the passion and desire exploding around us as soon as our skin touched. There were no sweet caresses like last night. Everything was fast and rough, even our rocking hips. Before I knew it, I was panting and moaning like a wanton slut.

My hand slid down Paul's chest. Tweaking his nipples on the way. Paul groaned as I skimmed my fingers lightly over his _V. _A loud gasp escaped him as my nails scraped against his dick. My fingers curled lightly around his shaft, feeling the blood pulse just beneath the thin layer of skin. I traced the large vein with my pinky, loving how he twitched underneath my touch.

My eyes floated back to him as I finally started a slow pump.

Paul threw his back, his lower lip locked between his teeth. I watched, mesmerized, as Paul's eyes clenched close. His nose was flared as red painted his cheeks as he tried to hold back from making any noises.

"Does that feel good?" I asked in a low voice.

"Fuck yeah, it does," Paul said through his teeth. "It feels so fucking good."

I settled against his stomach, laying my head in the crook of his neck. My eyes remained on where I was pumping him. I watched on as Paul thrust it into my closed fist, the head of his cock an angry red.

"I like watching the way you fuck my hand," I whispered in his ear. "It reminds me of how you were last night. The way you repeatedly pushed into my tight ass. Fuck, Paul. I can still feel your fucking dick inside me, hitting my sweet spot dead on and practically _forcing_ me to cum." I closed my eyes and groaned as my hole clenched reflexively, almost as if it remembered Paul's cock too. "I could cum just thinking about it."

Paul snarled as his hand wrapped around my throat and chin, forcing me to look at him. "Shit, baby," Paul growled. His lips just mere inches away from mine. "If you keep talking like that, then I'll have no choice but to fuck you here and now right on this bed. Right where your dad can hear you moaning and groaning like a complete slut."

I licked my lips, but kept my mouth shut. As tempting as it sounded to have Paul filling me again, I knew I couldn't do it. We _did_ have to be on patrol in less than twenty minutes and Sam will be none too pleased if Paul and I were late because we wanted a few minutes alone. So, instead of saying anything, I started to pump him faster, harder. Our eyes never left each other's. I watched as Paul's mouth opened to let in harsh pants, but he forced his eyes to stay locked with mine.

He leaned down to capture my lips in a harsh kiss again, wasting no time to fuck my mouth with his tongue at the same time he was fucking my fist with his cock. I moaned into the kiss, losing myself completely into him and his touch.

I wasn't aware of his arms sliding around my hips as he cupped and palmed my ass. I wasn't aware of his fingers slowly starting to pull my cheeks apart. But I was sure as shit aware when his middle finger slowly started to circle my puckered hole. I gasped loudly, the noise muffled by Paul's lips.

"Shit," I whined as soon as Paul released my mouth. I bucked my hips back into his finger, hoping that it would slip in. Paul smiled as he continued to tease me, his finger circling my hole.

"Does _that_ feel good, baby," Paul whispered, using the same words that I used on him.

I nodded mutely, unable to answer him.

"I need an answer, Jake," Paul whispered.

I opened my mouth to answer him properly, but my reply was cut short when Paul unexpectedly pushed his finger into me. I keened loudly at the slight burn, my hips pushing back into his hand involuntarily. Paul started to laugh as he slowly moved his finger in and out of me.

"Well, if your father wasn't up before, he sure is now."

I didn't answer. I was too last into the feelings I was getting, with the pleasure that coursed through me. I bit my lip as I forced my eyes back open, not even aware that I had closed them. Paul was watching me, his eyes dark with lust and desire.

For me.

I bit my lip, wanting to please Paul as much as he pleased me. I tightened my grip around him and jerked him as hard as I could while repeatedly swiping my thumb over his weeping slit and collecting the small pool of precum there. Paul hissed at the feeling. He rested his forehead against mine as his finger picked up its pace. I moaned as Paul fucked me roughly with his finger before adding a second.

I rutted against his thigh, my cock twitching for that sweet relief of orgasmic bliss.

"Paul," I whined into his neck. "I can't take it anymore. I'm gonna cum. I'm so close…"

"Me too, baby," Paul whispered into my ear. "Me too."

We locked lips for the last time, right before our orgasms washed over and the rapture settled in.

"My eyes! My poor little innocent eyes! Ruined! Oh the humanity!"

My head snapped up to see my door wide open with Quil crouched over in what seemed to be in pain. His hands were clawing at his eyes.

I was too close to my orgasm to even care that someone saw us. At that moment, my orgasm ripped through me. My body shuddered and convulsed as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through my veins, ignited every nerve ending I owned. I took in a shuddering gasp as I spilled all over Paul's stomach and thighs. My ass convulsed around his fingers, making it harder for him to pull them out.

"Shit," Paul growled loudly as he followed after me, his cum spilling out over my hand and onto his stomach to mix in with mine. Paul panted as his cum continued to pulse out of him. His hips left my bed as he gave short, erratic thrusts of his hips.

Even as pleasure ran through me, I couldn't help but notice as Paul's stomach tensed and then released in intervals. His two fingers stilled as his free hand dug into my hip, leaving bruising marks on my skin.

After a few seconds, both of us started to calm down and our breathing was regulated. I rested my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment. I lightly skimmed my nose over his neck, loving the scent of sweat, sex, and just pure Paul. I opened my eyes to see Paul staring at me with such admiration that it swelled my heart with desire for him. I leaned towards him for a sweet and lingering peck on the lips.

"Are you guys decent?" a voice called out from my door.

I turned my head to find Embry now standing just outside my room, his hand over his eyes as his body was turned slightly away from us.

I smiled as I rested my head back on Paul's shoulder. "Not really," I answered truthfully.

Embry sighed heavily but kept his hand over his face. "Well, I just wanted to come over here and tell you guys that Sam has decided to let all patrols off today. It's going to be a work-free day. Everyone's going to the beach and if you guys aren't so caught up with yourselves, then come on over."

"Embry!" a shrill shriek sounded. I couldn't help but let out a small smirk as Quil stumbled into sight. His eyes were wide as his hands were splayed out in front of him, almost as if he was trying to feel his way around. As soon as his hands made contact with Embry, he smiled.

"Embry?" Quil questioned. Quil quickly ran his hands and fingers all over Embry's face. Embry just stood there, watching Quil with an amused expression as fingers ran over his lips and eyes. "Embry!" Quil shouted as soon as he confirmed it was him. "The most horrible thing happened to me. I wanted to tell Jake that he and Paul were off of patrol today and when I opened the door to the crime scene. Oh, Embry. My eyes! My poor beautiful perfectly innocent and untainted eyes…I went blind! They just couldn't take the strain of seeing the horrendous act! Of Paul…and Jacob…_fucking_! It was horrible, Embry. Horrible!"

Quil slammed his head against Embry's chest, his body wracking in fake sobs.

Embry rolled his eyes. He turned his attention to us. "Just get ready and meet us at the beach, please."

He turned Quil around and walked him back out the door: Quil's hands once again outstretched in front him.

When they were gone, I turned to Paul. He looked down at me with a large grin.

"Damn," Paul smirked. "If I had known that Sam had decided to let off all patrols today, I would have had no problems with fucking you hard and fast."

I laughed as Paul pulled me to straddle him, no doubt going for an encore presentation.

~/\~/\~

I took in a deep breath as my body floated on the crystal clear water. It was uncharacteristically clear out, with only a few fluffy clouds here and there. I closed my eyes and just relaxed, something I was incapable of doing after a long while.

"So how is it that you're the Beta of the pack, second to Sam, and yet you bottom?"

I sighed in frustration and opened my eyes. Sure enough, there was Quil floating beside me, staring at me with intense curiosity.

"So how is it you can suddenly see?" I sneered.

Quil shrugged. "The good Lord had decided to restore my eyesight, even after everything I saw." Quil's lip curled over as he gave an overdramatic shudder.

I rolled my eyes and ignored him, not allowing myself to get bothered by Quil's snarky attitude today.

"So…" Quil nitpicked.

My lip twitched as I forced myself not to snarl at him. There was no use in getting into a fight with Quil over something stupid. Luckily, I was saved from saying anything as a voice interrupted us.

"Leave him alone, Quil. He apparently doesn't want to talk to you right now."

I smiled when I felt those familiar arms wrap around my waist, pulling me into a strong chest. I rested my head against his shoulder as I watch Quil slowly retreat back and away from us.

"Thank you," I whispered as I placed a small kiss on Paul's neck. "I really didn't want to talk to him right now."

Paul shrugged as he started to float on his back, pulling me with him so that my back was against his chest. He held his arms tightly around me, making sure that I didn't slip away from his grasp. We floated in silence, just enjoying our calm surroundings and each other.

"Jacob?" Paul broke the silence with a soft whisper.

"Hmm?" I answered vaguely. My eyes were closed and my ear was right above his chest, the sound of his steady heartbeat lulling me into an almost sleep.

"I want to ask you a question. And I don't think you want to answer it."

My eyes cracked open as I stared into the cool water lapping at our skin. "What?" I asked, cautious.

"I was sort of hoping you would tell me what happened last night. With Emmett."

My breathing stilled as my heart skipped a beat. What did he just say? He wanted to know what happened? With Emmett? Shit, how was I supposed to tell him and be truthful at the same time? The only way I could do that was if I told him how this whole thing started. I couldn't do that. I knew I had promised myself that I would tell Paul the whole story, but I knew I just couldn't do that. Not after all Paul has done for me, acting like a true boyfriend would. I couldn't hurt Paul like that. I just couldn't.

I felt Paul nudge me in the ribs, forcing me out of my internal battle.

"Jake?" he questioned.

"Uh," I muttered. My throat felt suddenly dry. My heartbeat started to pick up and I swallowed loudly as I tried to think of something to say. "Um..a-about last n-night…u-u-mm—"

"Jake! Paul! Embry!"

I glanced up to see Sam on the shore, waving us over to him. I silently sighed in relief, thankful that Sam was my saving grace from answering Paul.

Paul and I both swam towards him, neither of us breaking stride with one another. I couldn't help but notice Paul's burning gaze on me the entire time.

"What's up, Sam?" Embry asked when he reached Sam. He grabbed a towel and started drying off the water that clung to him in droplets. Both Paul and I started to trudge our way onto land as soon as our feet touched the bottom.

"I've been thinking," Sam said as soon as we were all in earshot. "And I think it's time to pay a little visit to the Cullens."

At that exact same moment, my foot slipped on a few rocks. I gasped as my legs gave out and I waited for the cold splash that would soon envelop me with my fall, but an arm shot out towards me, grabbing onto my waist and hip, making sure I didn't continue my descent. As soon as Paul settled me on my feet, I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, silently thanking him. He nodded in welcome before turning to Sam.

"Why are we going to the Cullens?" he asked as he led me onto solid ground.

"Because I want to make it perfectly clear to Carlisle that they are _not _welcomed on _our_ land."

I bit my lip, forcing myself to remain silent.

"And you're bringing Jacob along?" Paul asked incredulously. "I'm sorry, Sam, but that's a bit of a dumb move right there. We all know what Emmett tried to do to Jake last night. There's no telling what will happen if Emmett spots Jake alone again."

"Which is exactly why you and Embry are coming along, too," Sam stated. His voice brooked no argument, a strong Alpha tenor hidden in his voice. Paul's lip curled over, but he didn't fight Sam. He pulled me closer to him almost as if it was instinct.

Sam turned away and headed for the woods, but not before telling Jared that he was in charge for the time being. We all phased as quickly as we could before running towards the Cullen mansion, none of us saying a word.

I forced myself to think of the most mundane things possible, like the growing pile of laundry that was sitting in the laundry room, or how the house was due for a good cleaning. All the while, I couldn't help but notice Paul's gaze on me the entire way.

**Oh snap! Jake is about to confront the Cullens after the whole thing with Emmett went down! Next chapter is gonna be good…*EVIL SNICKER!* And, I hope that you guys like that little Paul/Jacob love scene and Quil acting all overdramatic. I had fun writing that part XD**

**THANK YOU AND REVIEW!**

**PS: FOR SURE, the next story to be updated is Accidental Destiny!**


	7. Ch 6: Shower

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT WHAT SO EVER! STEPHANIE MEYER RIGHTFULY GETS ALL THE CREDIT! I OWN NOTHING!**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG ASS WAIT! It's been a little hectic as of late, but I finally have another chapter up! Thank you for being patient:) THANK YOU AND REVIEW!**

Chapter 6

Shower

"Are you going to be okay, Jacob?" Embry whispered to me as we made our way up the stairs to the Cullen's front door.

_Fuck if I know_.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I answered in monotone. "Why?"

"Because last night, Emmett almost raped you," Embry growled incredulously.

I shrugged just as the door opened, revealing the head vamp, Carlisle.

"Please come in," Carlisle welcomed with a small smile. Paul pulled me aside as Sam and Embry made their way into the house. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, not able to meet his gaze full-on.

"If you want to leave for any reason, let me know," Paul whispered, his burning eyes tracing over my features. I nodded, unable to answer him. I heard him sigh silently before his arm wound around my waist, pulling me tightly against his side. I took in a deep breath as Paul led me through the threshold.

I kept my gaze on the wood floor, unable to meet any of the vampire's gazes. That didn't mean I couldn't _feel_ their stares, though. Without looking up, I knew that Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were in the room, their eyes heavy on my perspiring skin.

All around me was silence, barely anyone dared to breathe. We were standing there for a full minute before Carlisle spoke up.

"I know why you four are here," Carlisle spoke in a sincere voice.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam nod curtly. "Great," he said in a terse voice, his jaw muscles straining against his copper skin. "I just want to make it abundantly clear that no vampire is allowed on _our_ lands without asking for permission of me personally."

"I understand," Carlisle nodded.

"We are truly sorry," Esme piped up as she came to stand next to her husband and mate. "We have no idea what came over Emmett for him to attempt such an atrocious act." Esme shot her son a baleful glare over her right shoulder, a disapproving brow raised in challenge.

I chanced a glance from underneath my lashes at him. He was directly across from me, leaning against the wall with his large hands stuffed in his pockets. His easy gaze never looked at his adoptive mother, but was trained on me, a trace of a smirk lingering on his pale pink lips, a small dimple popping up on his left cheek. I quickly looked away from his eyes, focusing on the tip of Paul's nose.

"Emmett," Esme muttered in a curt voice. "Would you like to say anything to Jacob considering your appalling actions last night?"

I bit my lip as I watched Emmett get to his feet from the corner of my eye. He walked five easy paces in my direction, his eyes never straying from my body. He stopped as soon as Paul gave a warning growl, pulling me closer to his form.

"Please, Jacob," Emmett said in a voice that just _dripped_ sex. "Please forgive my actions last night. I have no clue what came over me last night. It would be pleasing to know that you forgive me even after everything I _attempted_ to do to you."

My eyes fluttered as I listened to him talk in such a deep baritone, that it vibrated through my skin. A trickle of arousal slithered through me as I gave a small nod.

"I forgive you," I squeaked out in answer.

Emmett smirked, showing sparkling white teeth while another dimple popped through the skin on his right cheek. "Perfect," he purred.

Red colored my cheeks and nose. A shock of strong arousal shot through my spine, exiting through my legs and arms. I almost gasped at the feeling. Another sluggish, tantalizingly slow spurt of lust crept through my body, almost like warm melted chocolate sliding over my prickling skin. It was so sweet and delicious. It had my cock twitch and harden within a second. My eyes shot over Emmett's left shoulder. My heart skipped a beat as my eyes caught blonde waves and full lips pulled into a devious smile. I bit my lip hard again as another burst of lust hit me, trying to keep myself quiet. My knees shook as soon as I heard a near silent chuckle leave his full lips.

Edward was standing beside him, his gorgeous face confused as he looked at his blonde brother, his butterscotch eyes roving over every single part of Jasper's features. Suddenly, his eyes darkened to a near black as he pulled his lip back into a slight snarl. Anger was so clearly drawn all over his face that it practically spelled out the word _murder_. Jasper moved his eyes away from me to gaze at Edward. I registered his calm expression as he regarded his brother, nothing showing that he was upset with Edward's apparent anger.

"Please let us make it up to you," Esme continued, oblivious to Edward and Jasper's stare down. "Please stay for lunch. It's the very least we can do."

"Yes," Carlisle smiled. "Please do stay."

I glanced at Sam. I caught slightly worried features as he opened his mouth to answer Esme and Carlisle's offer. "I don't kno—"

"I'll take it," Embry interjected enthusiastically, never the one to turn down the offer of food.

Sam shot an incredulous peek at my best friend. "Embry, I don't think—"

"It's fine, Sam," Embry interrupted with a laidback smile. "Nothing's going to happen. Just chill."

Sam rolled his eyes, but agreed with Embry to stay for a few more hours.

"Great!" Esme smiled. "What would you like?"

Everyone agreed to a sandwich or five and a glass of soda, not wanting to overindulge on their hospitality. "I'll be right ba—"

"I'll get it, Esme," Edward interrupted her. My gaze shot to him only to find that he was still glaring at Jasper, who now had a small scowl on his face. It almost seemed like they were having a silent argument this entire time.

"That's perfect, Edward," Esme smiled at him, still oblivious to the silent confrontation. "Thank you."

Edward gave one curt nod before walking in the direction of the large kitchen. "If you would be so kind to help me out in the kitchen, Jasper…" Edward muttered. His words were not an invitation. They were a blatant order. Jasper's lip curled over, but he followed Edward anyways, out of sight.

"Please, do sit down," Carlisle offered.

"Thank you, doc," Embry smiled as he plopped himself down on the floor and turned the large flat-screen television on and flipped through the three-hundred plus channels to find what was on. Sam huffed as he settled himself on the couch, his posture uneasy. He gazed of the large glass wall, losing himself in his thoughts. Paul pulled me over to the comfortable-looking LA-Z Boy recliner off to the side of the couch. Paul sat down before pulling me into his lap, his arms crossing over my midsection and his mouth close to my ear. Esme and Carlisle ran upstairs with Emmett trailing behind them, a pout on his face. It seemed like Carlisle and Esme weren't done just yet with Emmett's scolding. Soon, it was just us four in the living room; the sound of the television standing for background music.

"How are you doing, Jake?" Paul whispered in my ear.

I turned my head to stare at Paul, confused. His brown eyes were open and honest, nothing showing but utter concern just for me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"You know, with you being here in front of Emmett and all. After what almost happened last night."

I shook my head and leaned into his chest and rested my head against his shoulder. "I'm not bothered by Emmett," I answered honestly.

"You sure?" Paul asked, dubious. "I would understand if you were. I mean, you were shivering and tensing the entire time."

I kissed Paul's throat sweetly, peppering light caresses of all over his skin. "I'm fine. I have you here with me."

Paul moaned contentedly before turning his head to meet my searching lips in a soft and lingering kiss. I shivered deliciously as Paul's tongue caressed mine in a slow and intimate dance.

I ripped away from Paul's heated kiss as a loud _pop_ sounded from the kitchen just before a clatter of crashing plates met my ears. I jumped out of Paul's lap without thinking and raced to the kitchen, weary of what I might find.

As soon as my foot met tile, my toe found a slice of a tomato, forcing my legs apart. I landed hard on my side as I skidded across the kitchen from the momentum of my running, the entire floor soaked in what appeared to be soda. I slammed into the silver fridge, making the thing shudder underneath my weight.

"Jake!" Paul yelled as he ran to my rescue, his movement much more graceful than mine as he avoided falling on his ass. He dropped to his knees beside me, helping me to my feet.

"Oh my gosh," Esme whispered as she stood in the entryway, both Carlisle and Emmett were behind her. "Are you alright, Jacob?"

I glanced myself over. My entire right side and back was soaked in the spilled soda. Bits of tomato and mayo and soggy bread were clinging to me in parts. Even my hair was a mess. Paul quickly flicked away pieces of bread and tomato from my face. My clothes were soaked with sticky soda, the large plastic bottle off to the side and in two pieces. Bread and lunch meat was strewn all over the place. It looked like a tornado had run rampant through the room.

"What is the meaning behind this?" Carlisle questioned as he looked at his two sons. I glanced over at both Edward and Jasper, surprised to find them both snarling at each other with teeth bore. Both their eyes were black with anger as a low growling came from deep within their chests.

"Jasper and I just had a bit of a misunderstanding," Edward growled as he regarded his blonde brother with hostility. A hiss slid through Jasper's clenched teeth.

"About what?" Carlisle asked.

Edward's eyes flickered to me for the briefest of seconds before returning to Jasper. "Nothing much," he muttered before lowing his eyes to the floor.

Esme shook her head. "What am I going to do with you three?" she asked as she turned her head to face Emmett. He merely shrugged his mammoth shoulders. Esme turned back to Jasper and Edward. I want you both to go out for a run and cool off. Let whatever you guys were bickering about be left alone. Go."

In a flash, both Edward and Jasper were gone.

"Jacob," Esme spoke softly as she walked towards me, her eyes sincere. "We have multiple showers upstairs. If you want you can clean off. I'm sure one of your pack brothers could get you fresh pair of clothing."

I glanced at Paul from the corner of my eye. He nodded. I smiled and pecked him lightly on the lips before following Esme upstairs to one of their enormous bathrooms.

~/\~/\~

I sighed as hot water cascaded down my back and my legs, finally trailing down the drain. I was thankful for Esme's offer, not wanting to walk around with sticky soda clinging to my skin and clothes. I was thankful that Paul was willing to get me some new clothes. I closed my eyes and just let the water fall down on me.

I didn't hear the bathroom door open as I lost myself to the liquid warmth. I didn't hear the sound of rustling clothes as they were shed and thrown away. I didn't hear the scraping of metal on metal as the shower curtain was pushed aside. I gasped loudly as I was shoved roughly against the wall, my head slamming into cool tiles. My eyes widened as a large hand came around to cup my mouth in a tight grip, muffling my protests. Another hand landed on my bare hip, squeezing it with enough force to bruise. My breathing quickened as I felt a nose brush against the back of my neck, a cold tongue tracing over the rivulets of water running down the back of it. Slowly, the tongue moved until it was at my ear. I shivered as it traced the outer shell teasingly.

"I hope you didn't think you were home free, Black," the rough whisper reached my ears.

I closed my eyes as I recognized the owner of the voice.

Emmett.

My hands flew to the own covering my mouth, trying to pry it off of me. It didn't budge an inch.

"I'm kind of disappointed, Jake," Emmett continued. I shuddered as soon as the hand on my hip started to make slow and random patterns all over my skin, creeping ever closer to my crotch. "I was hoping that I would be the first one to get to that ass, but apparently Paul beat me to it." Emmett brushed his teeth against the side of my throat, scraping at the surface softly. I gave a soft, muffled whine. "I hate losing, Jake," Emmett whispered darkly. "If there's one thing I hate, it's to lose."

My eyes snapped open as soon as his free hand started to trailing back, his nails scraping against my asscheek. I gave a small yelp as his hard hand connected with my wet skin, immediately soothing the area with soft caresses before smacking me again. Tears weld in my eyes at the pain, spilling over my cheeks to mix in with the shower water that was still pouring down on us.

"I guess there's a plus side to this, though," Emmett continued as he slowly rubbed his hand against my ass. "At least now you're completely sober. Which means you'll remember _everything_ I do to you." I jumped as Emmett rubbed his hard length against me.

My hands clawed at Emmett's, not to get it off me, but to find some kind of hold so that I didn't fall off the edge of sanity completely, because I was getting so turned on by Emmett's actions. My cock was twitching and coming to life. All my body movements stilled though as soon as Emmett pried my cheeks apart. Slowly, he brushed a finger against my quivering pucker, gently pushing against the tight ring of muscle, daring to enter. I braced myself as he pushed his finger in all the way to the second knuckle. I gave a small yelp at the sudden intrusion.

Before I could fully register what was happening, a soft knock came on the door, Paul's deep voice breaching the wood.

"Jake, I have some clothes for you. I'm coming in, okay?"

**I'm such a fucking tease XD Oh what's going to happen next? *TEE HEE* PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Ch 7: Wet and Sticky

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT WHAT SO EVER! STEPHANIE MEYER RIGHTFULY GETS ALL THE CREDIT! I OWN NOTHING!**

**OH. MY. GOSH! I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THIS LONG ASS WAIT FOR THIS UPDATE!**

**I was having some technical difficulties with my computer, but it's alright now:)**

**Now after so long, here is my update for Raw.**

**SORRY AGAIN!**

Chapter 7

Wet and Sticky

I pinched my eyes shut as I heard the bathroom door open. I could only hope and pray that Emmett hid his clothes somewhere out of sight.

"I just grabbed a pair of black sweatpants for you. Is that okay?" Paul asked as he walked deeper into the bathroom.

I nodded my head, unable to say or do anything else. A barely audible chuckle came from behind me and I couldn't help but shiver at the sound. I felt Emmett lean in close, his lips brushing the shell of my ear.

"I don't think he can hear you, Jake," he mumbled in a voice barely audible, even for my ears over the cascading water.

"Jake?" I heard Paul ask from behind the curtain.

"Mmm hmm," I hummed in affirmation since Emmett's hand was still over my mouth. I was at least thankful that he quit thrusting his finger inside me. God only knows how I'll be able to respond then.

"Are you okay, baby? You don't sound like yourself right now," Paul worried.

_Because I have a piece of someone else inside me._

Before I could respond to him, Emmett was at my ear again, his deep voice making my legs quiver all over again.

"Now let's see how interesting things can get. I'm curious to know what you'll do," he whispered against my ear.

Before I could even think about what he was talking about, is large hand disappeared from my mouth only to rest firmly against my throat, like a hard five-fingered collar.

Possessive.

I couldn't help but shudder violently at the thought.

"Jacob?" Paul questioned again.

With the removal of Emmett's hand, I was at liberty to yell for Paul's help. To clue him in on what the hell was going on behind the tan curtain. I was able to get Emmett into some serious trouble, and possibly even seal his death wish.

"I'm doing fine, Paul."

The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could even register what was going on. A part of me was mortified that I didn't alert my _boyfriend_ to the fact that I was getting molested as we speak. But not because I kept him in ignorance, but because a part of _wanted_ him to be clueless as to what was happening to me.

Fuck if I wasn't so turned on at the moment. And Emmett hasn't even done anything yet!

"Mm," I heard Emmett hum behind me. "Very interesting."

I bit my lip hard as he started to move his finger again, my hips bucking against the heated tile when he brushed against my prostate every so often.

"Honestly?" Paul asked, his voice forcing me to the fact that Emmett and I were not alone at the moment.

"Keep the conversation going." Emmett warned in a low voice. I could feel his cold breath hitting against the hot flesh on the back of my neck. A small whine escaped me as he shoved another finger into me.

"Yeah," I responded to Paul in a breathless squeak. "Honest."

"Good boy," Emmett murmured as he added a third finger.

"Jacob. Baby. I know you already know this, but I absolutely _hate_ what Emmett tried to do to you. I could just rip him apart for what he did."

I heard him settling himself down on the toilet. My fingers clawed at the wall, unable to stop my hips from bucking into Emmett's hand. I glanced at the curtain, just able to make out Paul's silhouette as he rested his arms on his knees, his hands clasped in front of him.

"Yeah, I know, Paul," I responded to him as I shifted my hips against the wall, seeking some friction for my growing arousal. "I could tell by the way you were snarling at him that night."

"I don't know," Paul said. "I was just overcome with this possessive instinct to get him away from you." He chuckled slightly. "I guess it's the wolf inside me that makes me so…protective and possessive over you."

I felt Emmett's fingers retract and I couldn't help the sense of loss at the emptiness I felt.

"Calm down, boy," Emmett smirked against my neck. "We're just getting started."

I shut my eyes tightly as I finally felt Emmett's dick brush against the plump skin of my ass. My breath caught before quickening again in anticipation. This was it. This was finally it. And all the while my boyfriend was on the other side, completely oblivious.

"Jake, I just want to let you know that I will always be here for you, for whatever you need," Paul continued just as Emmett shoved himself all the way into me. My entire body went taut, my breathing still. I couldn't move or think. I couldn't do anything but just feel and hear my heartbeat pulse in my ear as Emmett slowly slid almost all the way out before shoving himself back in roughly. It was a miracle that I didn't make any noises at all.

"You're so fucking tight, Jake," Emmett whispered in my ear as he rocked roughly into me. "I can't believe I waited this long to finally have a piece of this ass." I bit my lip hard, unable to stifle a muted moan as he pushed harder into me.

"I'm here to be your protector and best friend, baby," I heard Paul continue. "I'm here to be anything you want. I just wanted to let you know that."

Paul's words and Emmett's hand wrapped around my throat made it hard to breathe. That mixed in with the steam of the hot water and Emmett relentlessly pushing into my prostate was making me lightheaded.

"Okay," I gasped, unable to think of anything else. "Thank you, Paul. That means a lot to me."

Emmett chuckled as he shoved into me once more, making my hips thrust against the wall, my cock trapped under my stomach.

"I'll leave you to your shower then," Paul finished as he stood up. My hand gripped Emmett's wrist, hoping to relieve some of the pressure he was placing against my windpipe. I heard Paul walk to the door before opening it, and I couldn't help but feel thankful for the fact that he was finally leaving for a little bit. "I love you," I heard Paul murmur before he closed the door behind him.

"Finally," Emmett said in a louder voice, his thrusts growing rougher. "I thought he was never going to leave." Swiftly, Emmett's hand disappeared from around my neck only to embed itself into my hair, yanking my head back harshly. Not a second passed before he was attacking my throat with light nips and kisses.

"Emmett," I groaned loudly as his other hand trailed down my taught stomach, causing my skin to prickle like a freshly cut goose, even as hot water cascaded down on me.

"Mm, you have such a beautiful body, Jake," Emmett's muffled voice came floating through my ears. "It was just _made_ to get fucked. Especially this hot ass of yours."

I was panting hard as Emmett's hand traveled further south, finally wrapping around my length and giving it a long and languid stroke. I whined loudly as my hips rocked against his fist, wanting him to put me out of my misery right there and then.

"You really are a whore for this, aren't you?" Emmett growled as he relinquished my neck. He forced my head to look at him and I couldn't help but detect the glint of amusement in his black eyes. "Here you were, rocking and whining against me as your _boyfriend_ was sitting right on the other side. I can honestly say that I'm surprised you didn't tell him what I was doing to this delicious body of yours. And here I was, all ready for a fight to break loose."

I keened loudly as he gave my cock a tight squeeze, my hips once again rocking to find some reprieve against his harsh movements.

"Well, baby, you're gonna get what you want," he hissed as he started stroking me to match the tempo of his own hips.

"Ungh," was the only response I could give as he pushed me closer and closer to the edge. My skin was on fire from sensory overload. I couldn't breathe or think of anything that wasn't Emmett or what he was doing to me. With Paul completely forgotten, I let Emmett do whatever he wanted to me. And fuck if he didn't know what he was doing. "Emmett…please. Please, Emmett," I begged as I breathed in short gasps.

"Mm, that's what I like to hear," Emmett hummed. Before I could even blink, Emmett's tongue was in my mouth, pillaging every corner and crevice he could find. He stole what breath I had left in my legs. With the mixture if Emmett's fist, his cock, and his tongue, I just let go. I couldn't stop it as the animal was released from me, clawing at the surface before he was finally free.

A deep growl resounded around the tight confinement of the bathroom. And it was not from Emmett. My hands left the wall on their own accord and my fingers dug into the wet curls of Emmett's dark hair, forcing him closer to me. My other hand dug into his hard hips behind me, pushing him deeper into me and striking that button deep inside. All my inhibitions left as I clenched my walls around the intrusion in my ass, wanting him to know that I wanted more than what he was giving me.

With some effort, Emmett ripped his mouth away from me, his wide chest heaving for breath for once as he stared into my eyes, his hips stilling as did his hand. My lips curled into a snarl as another growl ripped from my throat, my wolf not liking that he stopped his attack on my body. I tried to fuse my lips with his again, but the hand in my hair stopped me from doing so.

"Damn, Jacob," Emmett heaved. "You really are an animal."

I squirmed against his strong hold, unable to stop a whine of frustration as he did nothing but stare at me.

"Emmett," I snarled, my lips curling over more to show my teeth. "_Fuck. Me._"

I yelped in surprise as Emmett once again shoved himself deep into me.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do? I own this ass."

"Then fuck it," I dared, my black orbs searching his in defiance.

The corner of his lips curled up in amusement, his hand once again tugging my head back roughly. "With fucking pleasure," he hissed before he attacked my mouth again.

My hips arched as he pounded into me, his hand picking up speed until it was blur against my russet skin. I moaned loudly as the sound of wet flesh meeting roughly.

With each push into my pleasure button, I crept closer and closer to my edge and I knew it wouldn't take much to send me toppling over.

"Is this what you wanted?" Emmett snarled against my lips. "Huh? Is this what you wanted? Me pounding into your tight ass, wanting to cum?" He shoved his nose into the crook of my neck, inhaling my scent. "Fuck, Jake, you're so hard. And it's all for me. I can feel you pulsing in my hand as your walls choke my dick. You're close, aren't you? I can tell that if I pushing against this little button of yours, you'll come spilling all over my hand."

I was once again panting like a bitch in heat on a hot day. My strong and defiant front crumbling as I became a whining mess, wanting so bad to cum right there. I had no idea that Emmett was a dirty talker. And I had no idea that I was a slut for such words. It made me harder and harder with every word that rolled off of Emmett's talented tongue, my cock leaking precum, only to mix in with the shower water.

"Emmett," I whimpered silently, my wolf bending to Emmett's strong will. "Emmett, please. I'm so close. Please, Emmett. Let me cum. Please."

"Is the bitch breaking down already?"

My lips curled in a light snarl as I detected triumph in his deep voice, but I nodded anyway. My back arched off his chest as his hand picked up speed, a loud gasp escaping my swollen lips.

"Cum, Jacob," Emmett whispered. "I want you to fucking cum all over my hand and the wall. Fucking cum, Jacob."

With one more strong push of his hips, I exploded. I wailed loudly, only to have it muffled by Emmett's mouth as he devoured my tongue. Spikes of bliss shot throughout my entire body as my orgasm peaked, my cock emptying onto Emmett's tight fist, my ass squeezing the holy hell out of Emmett's own dick. My toes curled over as my legs quivered and shook, unable to hold my weight. The hand that was embedded in my hair wound around my waist as he supported my weight against him, his hips picking up speed to find his own release.

With a deep growl, Emmett exploded inside me, painting my walls wait as he bucked against me erratically, and his hand gripping my sensitive cock tightly as he rolled out the waves of his orgasm.

We leaned against each other for support as we came back from our highs. When I was coherent enough, I pushed myself slowly off of Emmett's massive from, my legs still shaking and threatening to collapse. Emmett reached out for me, but I slapped his hand away, unable to face him.

"Get out so I can get dressed," I muttered with my back to him.

Without a sound Emmett straitened up, but he didn't make a move to leave the tub. In a flash, Emmett had me pinned against the shower wall, his hands gripping my hips and his lips against mine, nipping and licking at my lips, asking for entrance. I growled loudly as I shoved against his chest, finally able to get him a respectable distance from me.

"I told you get out," I snarled, my curling into fists by my side. "I'm not gonna ask you again."

"I'll have you again, Jacob," Emmett vowed, his eyes never wavering from mine as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I have a boyfriend," I muttered, but it sounded like I was trying to convince myself more than him.

Emmett snickered. "True, but it's not Paul's cum that's sliding out of that ass, is it?"

My cheeks reddened. I shook my head as I looked away from him, a scowl on my face.

"Just fucking leave," I hissed.

I caught Emmett shrugging his shoulders, but he listened this time and pulled the curtain away to step out. I didn't move until I heard him pick up his clothes and leave, the sound of the door closing loud in my ears.

I exhaled sharply as reality started to settle in. I clasped my hands over my midsection as I slowly sank down to the floor of the tub, cold water showering down on my shaking form. Paul's face floated around in my mind's eye as silent tears spilled over my cheeks.

I didn't say a word as I covered my face with my hands, silent sobs shuddering throughout my body.

_Oh, Jacob. What are you doing? Just what are you getting yourself into?_

**I am once again so sorry about that wait for this chapter! And along with my abundant apologies, I gave what I know everyone was waiting for. EMMETT FUCKING JACOB FINALLY! It was a long time coming, but it's finally here:)**

**I also want to make it known that since I am back, I will be sure to update all my stories (Including Apocalypse) in the upcoming days or so. I also wanted to make clear that I have not picked a beta yet! So if you're interested, please PM me! I really would like one! Thank you:)**

**PS: I have started a new story called The Submissive. It's a Jacob/Paul/Sam fic that has been running through my head for a while now. Only the Prologue is up and it's very short, but I will update it regularly:) THANK YOU AND REVIEW!**


	9. Ch 8: Sick And Heartbroken

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT WHAT SO EVER! STEPHANIE MEYER RIGHTFULY GETS ALL THE CREDIT! I OWN NOTHING!**

**Hello again everybody! Just wanted to give Raw a little love so here's another update for my lovely reviewers:) You guys are the absolute best!**

Chapter 8

Sick And Heartbroken

My mind was completely blank as I finally got out of the shower. My movements were mechanical as I pulled on the sweats that Paul left me. I refused to acknowledge what happed just a mere few minutes ago, in fear that I'd hurl at my own disgusting acts. With a heavy sigh, I opened the bathroom door, trying to figure out what the hell I was going to do now.

I jumped in surprise as I walked into a wall of warm flesh, arms curling around me in a tight embrace. My wide eyes shot up to find Paul's beautiful face staring me down with warm eyes. I bit my lip as I glanced away from him, unable to look in his eyes.

Immediately, I felt Paul bury his nose into the crook of my neck, inhaling my scent, and a pang of guilt shot through my system, knowing the Emmett did the exact same thing a few minutes prior.

"You know," Paul, mumbled against my hot skin. "You always look good, no matter what, but I've got to admit. You look so much better now than you did with pieces of tomato and bread stuck to your cheeks and hair."

I let out a small laugh, unable to contain it even in the mood that I was currently in. With one more sniff, Paul straightened, trying to get me to look him in the eye. I was still looking away from him, not wanting him to witness my guilt.

"Jake," Paul said, his voice dampened by worry. I bit my lip, knowing that I was the cause of it. "Are you feeling okay?"

I shook my head slightly, trying to clear my thoughts. "Uh huh." I muttered.

One of Paul's arms unwound from my waist, reaching up to grip my chin in a firm hold. Unable to fight his strength, Paul forced my eyes to his. I tried to close my eyes, but Paul's fingers squeezed my chin, warning me.

"Jacob," Paul mumbled, his dark eyes searching my face, his expression passive as he held me tightly against him. "What's the matter, baby? You seem so off right now." I watched as he chewed on the inside of his cheek, his eyes swirling with so many emotions, it was hard to keep track of them all. "Actually," Paul muttered, almost as if to himself. "You've been off ever since Sam said we were coming over to visit the Cullens."

I let out a shaky breath, my eyes locked onto his, this time unable to look away.

"Jake, what's going on with you?"

I forced my eyes closed, knowing what I had to do. I couldn't keep hurting Paul like this, even if he didn't know he was in pain.

Yet.

He did nothing to deserve this, and I knew that it was now or never. He had to know. Everything. Tears welled up from behind my lids and I bid them to go away. My prayers were unanswered as I felt a few of them leak out of the corners of my eyes. I heard Paul gasp as his fingers released my chin to swipe at my tears, only to be replaced by more.

"Jacob, baby, what's wrong?" Paul's rough voice asked me as he continued to clear my face of my tears. "You're scaring the shit out of me right now. Why are you crying? God, baby, please answer me. You're shaking so hard."

It was then that I realized I was trembling uncontrollably, my entire form shivering. I pulled in a shuddering breath, my lungs suddenly void of air and I was completely unable to draw in enough air to fill them. I really couldn't bring myself to care at the moment. The only thing I cared about was Paul and knowing that I was going to break his heart. My body continued to shudder and shake, vibrating out of control.

"Jake! Jake, look at me. C'mon, Jacob, please look at me. God damn it, Jake! Look at me!"

My eyes snapped open, not wanting to deny Paul anything he requested.

Fear shrouded me, though, when I was unable to locate where Paul was. Deep down, I knew that he was right in front of me, his strong arms still holding me tightly against his body, but I couldn't see his face. My breathing picked up pace as my eyes roamed wildly, unable to lock onto my beautiful protector.

The hallway swirled and twisted all around me in sordid and sickening colors, even though I felt my feet were standing on solid ground, but I still couldn't find Paul anywhere. My chest tightened, making it even more complicated to take in any deep breaths. My body continued to shiver erratically as tears poured out of me, streaking down my cheeks, leaving glistening trails in their wake. My head started to throb and ache, but I didn't care. I needed Paul. _My _Paul. I couldn't find him, couldn't see him. I couldn't take it anymore. My legs buckled under my weight, my body going limp and plummeting to the carpet beneath me, bring Paul with me as we tumbled to the floor.

"Sam!" I heard his voice so close to me, yet I still couldn't _see_ him. "Sam! I need you! Sam!"

I reached out towards the source of the noise, trying to get some semblance as to where he was. My trembling fingers connected with a soft pair of lips, puffing out hot breaths into my palm. I felt him shifting me to that was sitting in his lap sideways, that much I could tell. As soon as I was settled, I felt Paul grip my wrist in a tight hold, moving my hand from his lips to his warm cheek, pressing my palm into his skin. I was utterly astounded to find the flesh moist, and for a split second I began to panic, wondering what happened to him. It took a minute for me to realize that the wet trails were from tears.

He was crying.

Paul was crying.

Over me.

I have never seen Paul cry. Ever. He was always so strong. So proud.

Paul never cried.

But here he was, cheeks wet, holding me tightly against his frame. I could feel more tears streaking down to meet my fingers, soaking them as well. I bit my lip as another series of shivers wracked my body. I just continued to hurt Paul, even without myself meaning to do so. God, I was such a horrible person.

My shudders stilled slightly when I felt him press his forehead to mine, his hot breath washing over me, soothing me. He released my wrist, only to grip my cheek like I was doing to him, his thumb brushing away the tears.

"I'm right here, Jake. I'm right here. I'm not going to leave you. C'mon, baby, you're going to be fine. Just fine. I'm right here. Just focus on my voice. You got it, baby, c'mon. Sam! Where the fuck are you? I need help! Sam!"

My eyes wheeled around, making out hints of brown and tan and I knew that I was gazing into Paul's deep eyes. I couldn't see him clearly, but I knew in my heart that it was him.

I was suddenly surprised by the flurry of noises all around me, making my head hurt even more. I cringed away from it, curling myself into Paul's chest, happy that he held me tighter against him.

"What the fuck happened here?" I heard Sam shout, his voice the strong timbre of the Alpha.

"Jake?" Embry's worried voice reached me.

"What's happening?"

I shuddered when I heard that voice, a part of me wanting so badly to reach out towards that sweet southern lilt at the same time that disgust washed over me. I shouldn't be craving his touch, especially if I was wrapped in Paul's strong embrace at the same time.

"Is there anything we can do?"

I dug my face into Paul's chest further as another part of me wanted to reach out to that voice as well. Edward should be the last person I wanted near me at the moment.

"Stay back, leech," Paul snarled as his arms tightened possessively around me. A few seconds passed before I felt icy fingers tracing my jugular, searching for my rapidly beating pulse. I cringed away from the unwelcome touch, only wanting Paul's warmth wrapped all around me. I didn't want to know which Cullen brother had ignored Paul's demand, afraid of how I would feel to have them in such a close proximity.

"He's having a severe panic attack," Carlisle said softly and I was surprised to hear him so close to me. I felt his cold fingers grip my chin so gently you would have thought I was made of glass. He pulled my face out of Paul's chest and I whined out loud, not wanting to be denied of Paul's hot skin against my face. "His heartbeat is through the roof and his pupils are dilated. We need to calm him down. Jasper?"

Instantly, I felt a sense of calm wash over me like a wave, a hint of worry tingeing the edges. My shudders reduced drastically, but I could still feel myself trembling slightly. Carlisle released his hold on me and I immediately turned back to Paul, wanting to crawl as deep inside him as possible.

I felt his soft lips brushing my forehead, my nose, my cheeks, then finally to my mouth. I opened my mouth immediately to receive him with a small whine. He kissed me passionately, tenderly, as I felt his tears fall down and hit my face with a wet spatter. I didn't care. I just wanted so badly to heal his sorrow, but not knowing how.

Swiftly, I felt my lids droop in exhaustion and I tried so hard to fight it, not willing to leave Paul. Slowly, Paul released my mouth, kissing a trail over my cheek to my ear, blowing hot air over it. I couldn't help the smell moan I let free.

"You're going to be alright, baby," Paul whispered, his deep voice lulling me deeper into my fatigue. "I'm not going to let you go. Ever. I'm going to be right here waiting for you to wake up."

"Paul," I whimpered, my voice scratchy from misuse and my frayed nerves. "I need to tell you something. I need to tell you—"

Paul cut me off with a quick kiss, nipping the corners of my mouth to shut me up. "Hush, baby. Sleep now. You can talk to me when you wake up."

I bit my lip but gave in as I settled against Paul, his deep breaths lulling me into a deep slumber. I groaned softly as I felt Paul lift me off his lap and stood with me firmly held in his arms. He gave me one more kiss before he started walking away from the Cullens and down the stairs.

"Thank you," I heard Sam speak behind us to what I assumed was Carlisle. "We'll be taking our leave now. Let's go, Embry."

I shut out everything else as I felt Paul walk out into the open air, the smell of pine and running water hitting like a wall. I sighed in contentment and curled into Paul, the rocking motion his steps took finally causing me to fall to sleep, but I was acutely aware of the three pairs of golden eyes watching our every move.

~/\~/\~

I groaned loudly, stretching like a cat on top of the soft surface I was on. I blinked my eyes open, wondering where I was. Familiar walls and the comfortable bed told me I was currently in my room. I glanced out my window to find the pale pinks and oranges and the faded blue of twilight. I sighed and stretched again, loving this type of hour.

A snort caused me to look over my shoulder, the sight of Paul's handsome face with his arm thrown over my middle causing me to smile. I turned over, being extra careful not to shuffle the bed too much. As soon as I was settled, I just stared, unable to take my eyes off of him.

He looked so fucking peaceful, shrouded in the world of slumber. The hard lines on his face—the ones that always made him look tough and unbreakable—smoothed over, leaving the perfect picture of serenity. His dark lashes fluttered slightly over his cheeks as his full lips parted to let in deep breaths. He was absolutely beautiful. I didn't what I did to deserve him.

My brows furrowed suddenly as the entire day replayed itself in my head, starting from Emmett's playtime with me in the shower to the severe panic attack in Paul's arms. I was absolutely terrified that I couldn't see Paul. Only flashes of light and blurs of sickening colors. I sighed in defeat, knowing that I did _nothing_ to deserve a boyfriend like Paul. Fuck, I should be strung up by my toes over boiling acid for my actions. Paul didn't deserve this hurt.

He doesn't deserve me.

I still wanted the Cullen boys. Every single one of them. I still craved their touches. I still wanted their hands all over my body and I _hated_ myself for it.

I shook my head, wanting to clear my thoughts of them. I was in the same bed as Paul, my boyfriend, God damn it! I should _not_ be thinking about others while I was with him.

I scooted myself closer to Paul, until I could feel his hot and minty breath washing over my face. I leaned in to peck him lightly on the eyelid, then the other. Slowly, I trailed my kisses down to the tip of his nose, making sure to keep my touch feather light.

I nipped the corners of his mouth, smiling when he breathed my name. I kept nipping and biting until he opened his mouth completely to me and I attacked. My tongue twisted and dance inside his mouth, tasting and searching everything it could, savoring every little bit. I felt his arm tighten around my waist before Paul eagerly responded back, his tongue easily dominating mine. I gave a sluttish whimper and leaned back, letting Paul take complete control.

After a few minutes of making out, I broke away, my need for oxygen annoying at best. Paul nuzzled his nose against the side of my throat. I felt rather than heard his deep chuckle, sending shivers through my body.

"You know," Paul's muffled voice said, lazy from sleep. "It's very dangerous for a pretty thing like you to wake a man with feisty kisses."

"Why's that?" I teased as I ran my finger up and down his arm, pleased to see his body wrack with shudders for once.

"Because you never know when that man just might take advantage of you."

I shook my head, but kept silent as Paul continued to nuzzle against me lazily. I turned away from him, giving him more room to work with. A loud gasp escaped me when he bit down hard, leaving his mark for all to see. A weak moan escaped me as he laved the area with his tongue, soothing the sting.

With a final kiss, Paul pulled away. His arms wrapped around me as he pulled me firmly against him, the vibration of his heartbeat pulsed through his chest and into my back. Automatically, my own heartbeat stopped and picked up pace with his, causing a perfect harmony.

An hour or two passed in complete silence, the light outside dimming until there was nothing but the light from the stars and the moon showing, casting a grayish-whitish glow.

"How are you feeling?" Paul's soft voice pierced the silence, his thumb running lightly over my arms, raising goosebumps.

I was silent for a moment, choosing my wards wisely.

"I'm feeling better, now that you're here," I answered honestly.

"I was always here with you," Paul responded.

"I know," I said. "I just couldn't see you. I could feel and hear you, but I couldn't see you. I was so scared."

"I was scared, too," Paul admitted. "I didn't know what to do. And you were shaking so fiercely, I thought you were having some type of seizure. It scared me to death. I never want to see that happen to you again. Ever."

I nodded in understanding. "I felt you crying," I muttered softly.

Paul pressed his lips against the nape of my neck, not kissing, but just resting there. "Yes. I was," he said after a minute of silence. "I was crying hard."

"I've never seen you cry before," I marveled, mostly to myself. I gave a small chuckle. "It's nice to know that you're human." I rolled my eyes at myself. "Well, werewolf, but human."

Paul laughed softly as we fell into another silence. Paul shifted me in his arms, pulling me close as if to assure himself that I was still there. I nestled myself against him, offering what comfort I could in my presence alone.

"You want to tell me what caused it?" Paul asked so quietly, I almost missed it.

I froze, knowing that it was going to come up sooner or later. Paul waited patiently as I tried to sum up my thoughts, knowing that no matter how I phrased it, I would still be a horrible person.

I let out a loud shuddering breath and closed my eyes, awaiting the inevitable.

"I was terrified of losing you," I finally whispered, knowing that the truth was going to come out for all to see. It was about time.

"What are you talking about, Jake?" Paul asked, confused. "I've told you so many times that I would never leave you. Why would you think you would lose me?"

"Because I did something—"

I paused, trying to gather my bearings. Paul waited, his arms hot around me.

"Because I did something unforgivable," I whispered.

There were a few minutes of pause and I closed my eyes, wondering desperately what was going through Paul's head.

"What did you do?" his deep voice asked, emotionless.

"I…I…Well, what happened was I…"

I dug my face into the pillow, tears brimming behind my lids, but I refused to let them fall.

"I cheated on you," I whispered.

Complete silence.

I couldn't make out any sounds but the grandfather clock ticking loudly in the living room; almost as if it was telling me my time was up with Paul. I couldn't hear his breathing or even his heartbeat. I cringed, never wanting Edward's gift so badly in my entire life, wanting to know what was swirling through his head right now, not that I deserved it.

"When?" he finally spoke, his voice passive and dark, hiding his emotions well from me.

I couldn't stop the tears that leaked out then, knowing I was hurting him, even though he wasn't showing it.

"Yesterday," I murmured. "When you went to get me clothes after my accident."

I felt him slowly retracting his arms from me, the action causing me physical pain that I was unable to describe, but I forced myself continue, knowing that he deserved that much.

"While I was in the shower." I gulped loudly. "While you were in there telling me how much you loved me."

That did it.

With a jerk, Paul wrenched himself away from me and I immediately felt cold without his warmth pressed against me. I turned around and sat up, my eyes bleary with tears. I watched as Paul got off my bed like the sheets were contaminated with a deadly disease or something. A sob escaped my chest as he started pacing at the foot of my bed, his hand covering his eyes and clawing at his face.

"Are you shitting me, Jacob?" he asked without looking at me. "I mean, are you fucking serious? You were fucking someone while I was in the very same room? While I was pouring my heart out to you—"

He stopped himself with a groan. Tears spilled over as I watched him grab at his stomach like he was going to hurl at any minute. I glanced down at my hands, which were uselessly lying in my lap. I stayed silent as I waited for him to compose himself.

"Who was it?"

I glanced up through my lashes at him, my eyes filled with a thousand apologies please for forgiveness. I shuddered when I noticed that he was looking right at me, a slight snarl on his beautiful face. What caught my attention, though, was his eyes.

His eyes, which were usually so full of love and happiness when he glanced my way, were now filled to the brim with anger and disgust. I whined loudly, knowing that it was all because of me.

"You better fucking answer me, Jacob," Paul snarled in a low and dangerous voice. "Who were you fucking in the shower today?"

My first instincts were to look away from his black orbs, shying away from all the anger, but I forced myself to stare back, knowing there was no way out of this.

"Emmett."

Paul nodded slowly, as if he already knew the answer and glared at the wall. I closed my eyes and lowered my head, submitting to whatever he wanted to do with me, knowing that I wouldn't fight him if he decided to fight me.

"Emmett." He repeated in monotone.

I nodded.

"The same Emmett who attempted to rape you only two days prior?"

"Yes," I whispered.

I heard Paul start pacing again, his breathing fast and rough. I just wanted to crawl into a hole and shrivel away from his scorching glare, filled with hatred.

"Can I even be sure that was even rape?" he asked, almost as if to himself. "How can I be sure what he did was against your will or if you were begging for it before I even got there."

My head shot up, my eyes sparking in ager as I glared at my irate boyfriend. "I was fucking drunk and horny as hell, Paul," I snarled. "I didn't know what I was doing or what was even going on half the time!"

Paul's gaze snapped up to meet mine, brown eyes daring me to defy him. "Yeah? Were you fucking drunk today when you allowed Emmett's dick to ram up your pretty ass? Did you know what you were doing then?"

I glanced away from him as more tears slid out. I took in a few shuddering breaths to help my nerves, but nothing seemed to work. I could feel my wolf whining at the fact that its mate was anger and upset because of me. I didn't respond to him because I knew he was right. Not only did I allow it to happen, but I enjoyed every minute of it. And that was something that was completely unforgivable.

"Are there any other dirty little secrets you'd like to share with the class?" Paul snarled quietly.

I kept my gaze from him, not wanting to witness his disgust and rage again.

"A few weeks before we got together, I was out on patrol. When I was running the treaty boundary, I spotted Edward. I phased and confronted him, wondering what the hell he was doing so close to our land. He told me he was out hunting and I told him to fuck off. He grabbed me and pulled me over the line and pinned me to a tree. He jerked me off and told me that I was his."

Paul remained deathly silent and I could feel his eyes raking over my body like nails tearing into supple flesh. A silent sob ripped away from me but I forced myself to continue, tears streaking down the entire way.

"Three days after that, I was at the mall, in the food court. A sense of arousal hit me like a fucking wall. It was driving me up a fucking wall. I ran to the bathroom and tried to relieve the tension, but if anything, my lust only intensified. Jasper walked in then, flooding me arousal until I was completely out of it. God, Paul, I was so fucking hard. I couldn't help it. Jasper sucked me off against the bathroom wall." I took in a deep breath, knowing that I was digging myself into a deeper hole with each word that passed my lips.

Paul remained silent, soaking in everything I had just admitted.

Finally, I couldn't take the silence anymore, and driven with the urge to rectify this somehow, I spoke.

"Paul, I never _ever_ wanted to hurt you. Ever. I believe in my heart that you're the best thing that has ever happened to. You have made me so fucking happy, Paul. And I am so thankful for that. I can only hope and pray that you can forgive me and go on with our lives. Together."

"Do you have any feelings for the Cullens?"

I glanced at Paul to find him completely emotionless. No anger or disgust, just…nothing. He was standing at the edge of my bed, arms crossed as he stared me down with deep eyes that I loved.

I shook my head. "I don't love them," I answered.

Paul pinched the bridge of his and shook his head, eyes pinched shut. "No, Jake. I didn't ask if you loved those scumbag leech cocksuckers. I asked if you had any feelings for them. Think long and hard, Jacob."

I opened my mouth to deny any feelings but I stopped myself. I felt something when I was near any of the Cullen brothers. I wouldn't go so far as to say it was love, but it was definitely something. I _craved_ their touches, their kisses. _Something _was there.

I hesitated a second too long.

Paul sighed loudly and I looked to find him nodding slowly, his eyes a million miles away in some thought.

"That's all I needed to know, Jacob," Paul muttered. Without glancing back, he opened my bedroom door and walked out. I stared at nothing as I heard the front door open and shut as well. Tears now flowed in waves as I both felt and heard Paul shift into his wolf running as far away from me as he could. I convulsed violently when I heard the heartbroken howl from deep inside with trees.

I just let go. Sobs shook my body as I curled into a fetal position, my heart breaking into a thousand pieces as I rocked back in forth before finally falling into a fitful slumber.

**God! Jacob is such an asshole! Poor Paul:( I feel so bad for him…**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Yes! Jacob finally told Paul the truth! Let's just hope Paul can forgive Jake here;) Now, as things go, I believe this fic is drawing to a close very very soon. I think there's going to be three or four more chapters left before Raw is finished, depending on how some things go. You guys may seem surprised on the H-U-G-E I have planned for this story. It just might blow your minds XD Ha ha ha ha ha! Thank you!**

**Also, I'd just like to say that I'm putting my story Apocalypse on hold for the moment because I want to finish the few fics that I have the obsessive urge to update before I update Apocalypse. I AM NOT ABANDONING IT! I'M JUST PUTTING IT ON THE BACK BURNER FOR NOW SO THAT I COULD FINISH A FEW STORIES! DON'T WORRY!**


	10. Ch 9: Reconciliation

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT WHAT SO EVER! STEPHANIE MEYER RIGHTFULY GETS ALL THE CREDIT! I OWN NOTHING!**

**Hello again everybody! Here's another update for my beautiful story, Raw. I hope you guys enjoy it! THANK YOU AND REVIEW!**

Chapter 9

Reconciliation

The upcoming days were nothing short of torturous. Paul absolutely refused to acknowledge me. Not a word was spoken ever since my confession And I couldn't blame him. I couldn't. But as the days passed, Paul ignoring me the entire time, I was overcome with more and more guilt. Most of it was from the fact that mine and Paul's relationship was likely shattered, but even though we were over—or it seemed that way—I still couldn't bring myself to hate the Cullens. If anything, I still had strong feelings for all three of the brothers. And I _hated_ myself because of it.

It has been exactly a week since that fateful night. The entire pack knew that Paul and I were on extremely rocky ground and they were fully aware of the reasoning behind that. Most of them were unsure what to make of it. Jared seemed to be the only one that had taken a strong side. Being Paul's best friend made that inevitable.

All my other brothers, though, had no idea what to do. Just about everyone couldn't look my in the eye, though they were civil when they wanted to be. I couldn't help but feel a deep loss, not only for Paul, but for my entire pack.

Embry was the only one that acted remotely normal towards me. I needed his friendship now more than ever. Currently, I was walking down the beach on the usual cloudy day with Embry walking beside me.

"What am I going to do, Embry?" I moaned forlornly. "I've fucked up everything and I don't know if I can make it right again."

Embry sighed beside me as we settled down on the driftwood tree overlooking the ocean.

"I don't know," he stated honestly. I whined, my shoulders slumped, as I stared out to the sea.

"Do you think what I did was so wrong? It's not like Paul and I were even together when all that stuff happened with Jasper and Edward. I wasn't even cheating on him."

"True," Embry conceded. "You didn't cheat on him with Jasper or Edward, but you did let Emmett fuck you _after_ you two got together."

"Please don't remind me."

It was silent after that for a few more minutes, both of us trying to absorb my fucked up life.

"Do you love him?" Embry asked quietly.

"Who? Paul? With all my heart and soul. True, I didn't love him like a lover in the beginning, but after we got together, I couldn't help _but_ fall hard for him. And it's not because he has the hottest body I have ever seen. It's because he would do anything for me without question. He was possessive and protective. And even though you guys never saw it, he was an absolute sweetheart. I truly had do choice but to love him…"

I broke off as my mind ran wild once again; thinking about what all Paul did for me.

"That's good to hear," Embry said when I was done. "It's good to hear that you still love Paul, but I wasn't talking about him."

I glanced at Embry, confused. He returned my look, his gaze pointed. As soon as understanding set in, I vehemently shook my head.

"I don't love Emmett, Embry. Nor do I love Jasper or Edward. I don't know how to explain it. I don't feeling anything for the Cullen boys. Not love anyway. Or even lust. But I do feel _something _for them. I don't know what it is, but there's something there."

I paused to gather my thoughts, Embry waiting patiently for me to continue.

"It's not like how I yearn and crave for Paul. My thoughts are always on him. But when I see or smell one for the Cullens, I'm consumed by thoughts of being wrapped up in their arms, to be kissed to within an inch of my life, and yes, to be fucked like there's no tomorrow. But after a while, those feelings just vanish like they weren't even there."

"Did you tell Paul that?"

I sighed as I turned my attention back to the ocean, the waves calming my frayed nerves somewhat. "Not to that extent. I told him I didn't love them. But he asked if I had any feelings for them. I couldn't lie to him anymore. But by then, he was too angry to listen to anything I had to say." I wrapped my arms around me, my eyes glistening with unshed tears when I glanced back at Embry. "I don't want to lose him,' I whispered. "I love Paul so much, Em. I _can't_ lose him."

The dam finally broke as the tears started to fall.

"Oh, honey," Embry cooed. "Come here."

I cried harder as he pulled me into his arms, allowing me a shoulder to cry on as he rubbed my arms and whispered reassuring words. I didn't know how long we stayed like that. I honestly didn't care. I just allowed myself to cry until I had no more tears to shed. Embry was silent the entire time, putting in a word here and there to clam my shuddering sobs. I wasn't more grateful before to have a friend like Embry.

"Do you wanna leave?" Embry asked suddenly.

I glanced up, my tears long ago dried up. He didn't say anything. He just glanced over his shoulder. I followed his gaze, my heart stuttering.

Just a few yards away was Paul, sitting on the soft sand as he watched the waves. Sitting beside him was Jared, watching along with him. I've only caught a few glimpses of Paul here and there for the past week. Now when I finally had a chance to finally _see_ him, I was overwhelmed with so many emotions.

Love.

Want.

Guilt.

Sorrow.

"Do you?" Embry nudged gently.

I sat up slowly, trying to compose myself and to calm my fluttering heart. "No," I answered as I ran my hands over my face to rid myself of any evidence of my tears.

"Are you sure?"

I gave Embry a small smile. I leaned in and gave him a hug, once again thankful for our deep friendship. My smile widened when Embry returned the embrace.

"I just want to talk to him," I reassured him. "Things have calmed down a little and I want him to hear what I've told you."

He nodded as he helped me to my feet. "Only if you're sure."

I nodded again as I glanced over to where Paul and Jared were, my heart once again fluttering.

"I'm sure," I answered. "But only if you come with me."

Embry nodded as we both made our way towards our pack brothers; all the while I was trying to keep my emotions in check. It was surprisingly harder than I thought it would be. When I was within feet of them, I took in a deep breath, preparing myself foe what was to cone.

"Paul."

My voice was strong, unwavering, a surprise even to me. But his reaction was not. He acted like I hadn't even spoken, his eyes staying straight in front of him, his body unmoving. But I knew he was aware of my presence even before I spoke. I saw his ears perk, his nose flared, and his arms tightening around his knees.

Jared, however, was a different story. His body was tense like Paul's, only his eyes were set in anger. His lip was curled in a snarl. I bit my lip, not wanting to meet his eyes and witness the accusation there.

"Get the fuck out of here, Jake," he snarled maliciously. "No one wants you to be here, especially Paul."

Embry growled dangerously beside me as he took a threatening step forward.

"Shut the fuck up, Jared," Embry barked, his eyes blazing. "This is between Jake and Paul. The last time I checked, you weren't either of them."

Jared turned his gaze from me to Embry, but he refused to step down, meeting his eyes bravely.

"Fuck off, Embry. The last time I checked, you weren't either of them either."

"No, I'm not," Embry agreed smoothly, "But Jacob asked me to come. I didn't hear Paul say you can stay."

"Doesn't matter. I'm his best friend. I can stay no matter what."

"And I'm Jake's best friend," Embry snarled as he took another step forward. I rested my hand on his arm and shook my head. He gave Jared another death glare, but relented he stepped back. Paul remained completely passive, nothing telling me that he was paying attention to the near confrontation. He was like a statue, completely still. I took a deep breath and walked closer, feeling Jared's angry eyes on me the entire time.

"Paul," I began. "I can't express to you enough how sorry I am. How sorry I feel. I know that I hurt you. Badly. And I know that I could never relieve that pain."

I took another deep breath along with another step. I was now standing literally in front of him. I felt my hands shaking, so I folded them across my chest, hoping to hide them.

"But that doesn't mean I don't want to try. If you'll give me the chance, then I will spend forever if I have to in order to make the pain go away."

Like before, I felt a few tears roll down my cheeks to fall at my feet. I felt my knees shaking so I slowly lowered myself down in front of him. I bit my lips hard as I became eye-to-eye with my boyfriend. As I looked at him, I couldn't help but yearn for him even harder, to taste him once again.

"I told you before that I don't love the Cullens," I continued. "I don't. Not even lust, Paul. But I do feel something. I really don't know what it is. Maybe curiosity, I don't know. But all I'm consumed with are thoughts of you. All the time and all day. I can't escape you, Paul. Nor do I want to. I—I—I love you, Paul."

With a start, I realized that was the first time I had ever uttered those words clearly and concisely for him to hear. And listening to his hitched breath, I knew he realized the same thing. Tentatively, I rested my fingers on his arm. I was astounded that he didn't rip away from my touch, but he didn't move closer, either. I never knew he could be so still, so quiet.

"I love you, Paul. So much, I do. All I want to do is curl up in your arms, to feel protected and loved. I can only hope that I can do that again."

Urged on by my touch, I raised my hands to rest on his cheeks. I held my breath as I rested my forehead on his, our noses just touching and our breath mingling.

"I love you, baby," I whispered softly. "I love you so much, baby. And all I can think about right now is tasting you again."

Forgetting that Embry and Jared were watching, I kissed my boyfriend. I whimpered as I once again was able to taste him. Pleasure shot through me, my cock hardening from the mere touch of him. Suddenly, I heard a low growl before I found myself on my back, staring wide-eyed at Paul who was above me, his eyes blazing. Before I could say or do anything, Paul's lips crashed into mine. I gasped loudly in surprise at the intensity behind the lip lock. I moaned loudly as I felt Paul grip my hips, groping them roughly in his strong hands. My breathing accelerated as Paul absolutely dominated my mouth, not giving me a moment of reprieve.

"Well, we'll leave you two to work out your problems," I heard Embry utter. In the corner of my eye, I saw him grab Jared by the arm and shove him away from us, all the while protests flying from his mouth. A sharp nip to my ear caused my attention to snap back top Paul, who was a flurry of motion above me.

Nothing was said between us. Nothing needed to be said. We let our bodies speak. His movements were nothing short of possessive, angry, and pure dominance. I submitted to him, baring my neck and immediately feeling his lips and teeth paying every inch of my skin, making me as his once again. I knew he was more wolf than man now as I heard the continuous chain of unbroken growls and sharp teeth scraping against my flesh. My wolf allowed him that, content with the fact that his mate was marking me so no one else could.

A whine escaped me when I felt Paul tugging at my shorts. I lifted my hips so he could remove them properly. Swiftly he did the same, and with no preparation, he impaled me in one thrust. I arched completely off the ground, my mouth open in a silent scream, giving Paul the opportunity to pillage my mouth again. I clawed at his back, my nails breaking skin, painting them red, only to heal up seconds later.

Paul gave no mercy. He thrust hard and fast, primal instinct driving him forward. I couldn't do anything but take it. I wasn't complaining, though. I relished the burn, craving more of it. I pulled him closer, my legs wrapping around his waist to pull him deeper. I panted harshly, my eyes closed tightly, as Paul bit into my neck, breaking the skin like I did him, spilling blood down my chest and shoulder, dripping to the sand beneath us. I quivered in pleasure.

"Say it again."

My eyes snapped open in shock. I haven't heard that deep voice in a week. I mewled as I turned my head to look at him once again, my eyes hooded in bliss. I was confronted with Paul's dark eyes inches from me locked onto mine, his lip curled over slightly in a small snarl. He was so close to his wolf, I could practically see it pacing back and forth in his eyes. I bit my lip as I tilted my head back, asking silently for a kiss. He shook his head, and gave a hard thrust, causing me to cry out.

"Say it," he demanded. I didn't need to ask. I knew what he wanted.

"I love you," I whispered softly, unable to break the eye contact. My heart jumped when I saw the slight curl of a smile on his face.

"Again," he repeated, the word accompanied by a single thrust into my body before stilling.

"I love you," I obeyed, wanting him to continue this torture.

"Again," he growled, the word once again accompanied by a single thrust.

"I love you."

"Again."

"I love you."

"Again."

"I—oh fuck!—love you."

Over and over it went, a single thrust accompanied by the single word. And each time I gave him what he wanted. My complete and utter devotion. Neither of us broke the eye contact. I didn't think we could even if we tried.

"You hurt me deep, Jake," Paul's voice said suddenly.

"I know," I whispered as I clung to him tighter.

"You gave me scars, Jake. Scars that I'm sure aren't going to heal quickly."

"I know. I know."

"I shouldn't be doing this. I should be angry with you, despise you for what you did. Fucking the Cullens, even while I was professing my own love for you. I shouldn't be doing this."

My brows furrowed, worried that he would stop right this second and leave. I don't know what I would do if he just walked away. It would shatter me, leaving me unfixable.

"But I _do_ love you," Paul muttered in a voice so low, I could barely hear him. "And I _want_ to do this. I'm still angry with you, but I can't hold back my desire for you, Jake. I meant it when I said I loved you ever since you joined the pack. A passion that strong just doesn't vanish. I could just fucking _murder_ the Cullens for what they did, but right now, all I want to do is plow into your tight ass again and again until we're both milked dry and spent."

I moaned loudly at that, shivers running through me when I heard his deep chuckle. Suddenly, Paul flipped us over so that I was straddling him. I rested my hands on his chest to gain some balance, Paul's grip on my hips tightening.

"Ride me, baby," Paul snarled. "Ride me like a fucking horse."

I didn't even think, I just did. Like there wasn't an interruption, I found my footing and starting working myself on Paul's dick. In the position, I could feel how deep he went and every single of inch. I grinded against him, wanting him to cum. We were both close, my cock weeping as it bounced between my legs. I longed to fist myself to bring me over the edge quicker, but I forced my hands to remain on his chest, knowing that I did not deserve the pleasure. This was all for him. I could wait.

I gasped when I felt Paul's warm hand grip me, my movements stilling slightly before picking back up. I panted harder as he jerked my harshly in his hand, his wrist twisting at the tip before he dug nail in to the slit. I couldn't help my hips bucking.

"Are you close, baby?" Paul panted beneath me. I nodded frantically, wanting to be put out of this misery, only by him. "Do you want to cum?" he asked.

"Yes," I whined as I rode him harder, the ruthless sounds of skin slapping skin filling the air. "I want to cum so badly right now."

"Good," he smirked. The hold of my hip tightened, stilling my movements entirely.

"Uhgn," I grunted as his other hand fisted me quickly, my hips once again thrusting into his hand on their own accord. Paul suddenly sat up so that we were both sitting up, the hand holding my hip now curling around my waist, helping the movement of his thrusts, which were so conveniently aimed at my prostate. I howled in pleasure, throwing my head back in utter rapture. Paul's lips attached themselves to the expanse of skin available, kissing and licking everything you could reach.

"Cum for me, baby," he wheezed shallowly. "I need you to blow your fucking load for me right here. Cum for me now."

Not a second passed before I did just that, my seed shooting out to land on his chest and both our stomachs, my own chest heaving for breath. My body convulsed in violent shudders as my orgasm ripped through me, setting every nerve ending I had on fire. I tightened my hold I had on his shoulders and neck, needing something to hold onto so that I didn't float away.

"Oh, fuck!" Paul shouted, his movements stilling as he spilled into me. I moaned as I felt him jerk inside me. Like me, his body was wracked in shudders, his hold tightening almost painfully around me. I licked as his neck, tasting salt and sex on his skin.

After what seemed like an eternity, he laid me down gently on my back. When I was settled, he curled his body around me like a snake, his arm and leg thrown over me as if to hold me still and to keep me from running. Fleeing was the furthest thing from my mind right now. I had Paul back in my arms finally, and maybe now things could go on as normal once again.

We watched in silence as the sun, once high in the sky, started to dip down below the ocean, sending beautiful streaks of pinks and reds into the sky, reflecting on the water's surface.

"I'm sorry," I muttered after so long. Both of us were calmed down a while ago as we watched the sunset. I heard him sigh heavily beside me before his arms pulled me to rest into his side. Quickly, I relaxed my head on his chest, hearing the strong heartbeat there, my own stopping once again to pick up pace with his.

"I know, baby. I know."

I curled into him again, hoping that I could somehow crawl inside him so that he would never disappear. The gulls cawing far away and the ocean lapping at the sound lulled me, my eyes drooping in fatigue. I was warm and save, like it should always be.

"Sleep now, Jake," Paul whispered, his voice muffled like he was deep in thought.

And once again, I couldn't deny his request, darkness quickly settling over me before I even knew what happened.

**Well, there it is. It looks like Paul and have finally Jake made up. But please don't count out the Cullens just yet! I said I had a plan, and by golly, I'm gonna stick to it! Anyways, I'm sound to announce that there is only one chapter left:( Maybe two if I plan this right, but right now it's looking to be that this is the second to last chapter in my story. I'm debating on whether or not to have an Epilogue, but I don't know. I guess we'll find out;)**

**Anyways, THANK YOU AND REVIEW PLEASE! YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME UPDATE!**


	11. Ch 10: Errands

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT WHAT SO EVER! STEPHANIE MEYER RIGHTFULY GETS ALL THE CREDIT! I OWN NOTHING!**

**The only excuse I have for such a long update is that life is crazy at the moment. I barely have time to do anything right now, let alone write. But I am trying my best, so please be patient. I have no plans on abandoning my stories:)**

Chapter 10

Errands

I startled awake, my chest heaving for breath as I tried to figure out where I was. I was in a bedroom, the lights out. When I felt strong arms wrap around me, everything came crashing back. When Paul and I were done making up on the beach, he walked me to his house. We sat in his room, having the longest and painful talk I have ever had in my life. We both came to the conclusion that it was indeed curiosity that drew me into the Cullens. That, and also I couldn't deny that each one was fuck-hot in their own right. Needless to say, Paul didn't like that comment. He shoved me on my back and impaled me once more like on the beach, his thrusts none too soft as he reminded me just who I belonged to. All night that continued, our love making reaching new heights as we familiarized ourselves with one another, finding just the right places to make us quiver in pleasure. Eventually, I had to beg Paul to just let me rest and sleep, and after cumming two more times, he finally relented and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

"How are you feeling?" Paul's deep voice broke the silence. I looked over my shoulder at him as he pulled himself into a sitting position. I suppressed a moan as the thin white sheet fell from him, revealing a muscular and naked chest to my hungry eyes. Wordlessly, he pulled me into that very chest, holding me tight to him as he laid us both down. I curled into him and rested my head on him, searching for his heartbeat. As soon as I found it, I sighed in contentment and settled deeper into him.

"I'm feeling fine," I answered Paul's question. "A little sore, thanks to a certain someone, but fine."

Paul chuckled, the sound sending my heart into a fluttering mess.

"Well, if you hadn't have made that smartass comment last night, I wouldn't have been so harsh."

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Don't lie, Paul. You would have fucked me anyways whether or not as I was being a smartass."

He sighed and nodded. "This is true. I've just missed you so much that I couldn't help but wreck your ass."

"Well, it's wrecked."

"Hmm," he hummed as he looked down at me. I glanced up, meeting his gaze with mine evenly. Slowly, I felt his hand creep to my thigh, his nails digging softly into my flesh before he curled it around my leg and threw it over his hip. Both of us were still naked from last night, so I wasn't sure why I was surprised to feel him harden against my right shin. Equally, this caused me to push my own member against his hip. Once again, I felt Paul's arms curl protectively around me in a tight embrace. His right hand wound itself around my back to rest on my hip, making any type of escape impossible, not that I wanted to leave in the first place. His left hand, which was still holding my thigh, slid up my leg—his touch causing gooseflesh to rise all over my body and making me shiver—and curled around my cheeks.

"Nghh!" I groaned as his finger dipped into my crack and into my overused hole. My hips bucked into his fingers, but the arm wrapped so tightly around me held me still. I buried my head into Paul's chest, my breathing starting to pick up.

"Let's see if we could rectify this _wrecked_ ass, shall we?"

I rocked into him as best I could, my sluttish body never getting enough of his touch.

"Didn't you get enough last night?" I panted as he shoved two more fingers into me.

"I'll never get enough of this, baby," he whispered huskily. Immediately, I felt a jolt pleasure as he struck my prostate, electricity flowing strongly through every nerve cell I had. I bucked against him uncontrollably, my leg pushing against his hard cock. I couldn't help but smile as Paul released a moan of his own and his hips bucked into my leg on their own accord. My smirk deepened as I pressed harder against him, making him feel both me growing against him and the delicious friction on his cock.

With a snarl, Paul flipped us so that I was lying underneath him on my back, looking up into his feral eyes. With harsh movements, Paul threw my legs over his shoulders and without warning, buried his tongue deep into me.

"Paul!" I gasped as my back arched off the bed. My hands flew to grip his short black hair, holding him against me as he ate me out. I moaned as I felt him wiggle his tongue. "Fuck, Paul!"

I shivered when I felt his chuckle vibrate into me. My thighs quivered as they squeezed his head, holding him in place along with my hands deep within his hair. I knew I was only seconds away from blowing right then and there, especially since Paul thrust two fingers into me once more.

"Who do you belong to, baby?" Paul asked as he slid his fingers leisurely in and out.

"You," I whimpered, my hands tightening their hold on him.

"Who's 'you'?" he teased. I whined, wanting him to just put me out of my misery. I was so fucking hard that it hurt.

"You, Paul," I whined again. Every single muscle was tensed as I prepared for my imminent release.

"Paul who?" he continued. I glanced down, frustrated, to see him smirking arrogantly up at me. Paul winked before he dove right back into me, his tongue once again working wonders on my body. I threw my head back as another moan ripped from my chest.

"Fuck," I panted. I was so fucking close. "Paul Taylor," I whimpered.

"Louder,"

I groaned as my hips started to buck up into his face, just inches away from that edge,

"Paul Taylor!" I shouted, realizing that he wasn't going to relent unless I obeyed him.

"Good boy," Paul muttered against me before he removed all contact. I whined loudly, feeling ripped off and frustrated.

"Paul!" I screamed when he swallowed me completely, the tip of my dick hitting the back of his throat. He held my hips down as he sucked me for all I was worth. I started to convulse wildly when he pulled my orgasm right out of me and splashed down his throat. My nails dug into his sheets, nearly ripping them to shreds, as I rode out the waves of my rapture. I arched my back and I felt one of Paul's arms wrap underneath and around my waist, holding me to him as he brought me to new heights.

After a while, though, I grew too sensitive and I had to push Paul off of me, his touch now painful. He slowly pulled off of me, his touch now gentle and soft, and the complete opposite of what it was just a few minutes earlier. I sighed breathily as I watched him crawl up to me.

"You better not forget who you belong to, Jake," Paul growled low in his throat as he pulled me close to him once again. I shook my head and buried my head into the crook of his neck, breathing him in. I would never again forget who I belonged to again.

~/\~/\~

For the second time that morning, I woke up with a start. I glanced to my right only to find the bed void of my werewolf. In his place was a folded piece of paper propped neatly on the pillow. I stretched languidly before reaching over to grab it, instantly recognizing Paul's iconic handwriting:

_Jake, baby, I didn't want to wake you up. You looked so adorable  
>just lying there in all your naked glory that I didn't want to disturb<br>you. I'm gonna be out for the majority of the day. I need to take care  
>of a few things right now. But I do ask you that you meet me at the edge<br>of the western border of our territory at four tonight. I promise it will be  
>worth your while, baby.<br>I love you.  
>Paul.<em>

I glanced at the alarm clock to my right, registering that it was noon. I had four hours until I had to meet Paul. Vaguely, I wondered why Paul wanted me to meet him at the border. I knew that the western terrain was the closest border we had to the Cullen household. I bit my lip as I climbed out of the bed and searched for my clothes. Paul wouldn't do anything to the Cullens, would he? I didn't want to be responsible for spilled blood. I shook it off and continued to get dressed. As soon as I was decently dressed, I walked towards the front door. I could feel the mass of black tangles my hair was and I tried to soothe it down with my fingers.

As soon as I opened the front door, I was startled to find Jared on the porch, his hand extended as if he was going to reach for the doorknob. We both look at each other, surprised to find the other standing there. After a minute or two, he put his arm down and gave me a once over before a blank mask covered his features.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice emotionless.

"I could ask you the same thing," I retorted. I folded my arms across my chest and stood my grown.

"I was just coming by to ask how Paul was doing after you two, uh, _reconciled_ your differences."

I blushed, knowing exactly what Jared meant.

"Well, you're too late. He left earlier this morning. He told me he had some errands to do, but he didn't tell me what they were."

Jared nodded, but he didn't say anything after that. We continued to stand there, no one saying a word. I coughed into my fist, feeling uncomfortable underneath Jared's scorching gaze.

"Well…," I started as I tried to sidle my way around him. "I guess I'll be on my way…"

As soon as my arm brushed his, his hand gripped my wrist in a tight hold. I snapped my eyes to his, not comprehending what he was doing. I was surprised to find his eyes storming with so many emotions; it was hard to keep up.

"I really hope you've decided whose side you're on, Jacob," Jared said, his voice not harsh but firm. "You have no idea how hard it was for me to try and ease Paul's hurt. He's my best friend and I have never seen him like that. _Ever_. He was broken, Jacob. He might not have shown it, but I could see it in his eyes. He loves you more than he loves his own life, Jake. Fuck, you _are_ his life. He's told me on numerous occasions that you are. And if you decide to fuck him over again, I can guarantee you that I will hurt you so bad that it will have to take the entire pack to get me off of you."

I nodded, understanding completely what he was conveying. I rested my free hand on his and gently eased his hold off my wrist until I was free.

"I understand, Jared," I spoke softly, gazing directly into his eyes. "And I want to give you my thanks for being such a good friend to Paul and for being there for him when I wasn't. But you don't have to worry. I'm not going to hurt Paul like that again. I'd beat my own ass if I did."

I gave him a small reassuring smile and turned away from him, wanting to get to my house and take a nice long and hot shower before I met up with Paul at the border.

~/\~/\~

I walked the border slowly, sniffing my way around in my wolf form. I caught Paul's scent and as I followed it, I realized it was leading me to the very edge of the treaty line we shared with the Cullens. Now it was ten after four and I lost Paul's trail. I sat down and scratched a spot behind my ear as I waited for Paul. I gazed across the line into _their_ territory. I shivered as I remembered every single escapade I had with the Cullen brothers. Luckily, no one was out in their wolves to see my thoughts, not even Paul.

A noise caught my attention and I looked over my shoulder, hoping to find Paul's silver wolf stepping out of the foliage, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. Paul's presence still voided the connection link the pack had. I sniffed the air, trying to catch the intruder's scent, but he was downwind from me. I jumped to my feet and shifted my haunches, feeling anxious. I let a low growl escape me as a warning to any animals that dared wanted to mess with me.

After a moment or two, my growl choked as I saw the brown curly mop of hair belonging to Emmett. I whipped around to face him, my face pulled into a snarl as I stared at him. This was the vampire that just about cost me my relationship with Paul. Granted, I enjoyed every single second I had with this man, but still.

"Calm down, Black," Emmett smirked as he walked slowly up to me. "I'm not going to hurt you."

I huffed as I narrowed my eyes, not letting him leave my sight for a second. Even though Emmett gave me feelings that I had no right to feel, I couldn't let it get to my head. I promised myself and Jared that I wouldn't hurt Paul again. And I wouldn't.

"Calm down, puppy," Emmett said as he stepped closer to me. "We won't do anything you won't like."

My eyes widened as I read into his words. We? _We_? As in more than one?

"Yes, Jake, more than one."

I yelped in surprise as Edward stepped out of the shadows. I was once again stunned by his graceful beauty. He walked toward me with an elegance that was unmatched. Another sliver of arousal shot through my system as I watched him, entranced. Another scent slammed into me and I twisted around to find Jasper leaning against a tree at least twenty feet up. I whined as I saw that sexy as fuck smirk on his face. This time though, instead of a thread, I felt a tidal wave of arousal overcome me. My legs shook and I was forced to sit down to keep myself from falling over.

No, this couldn't be happening now. I did not need this. I literally _just_ made up with Paul. I couldn't have my three living wet dreams walk up to me in the middle of the forest. I didn't need to be psychic to know what they wanted. I shook my head and tried to back away from them. I wasn't strong enough for this. Not now. Definitely not now.

_**Jake, it's alright.**_

I jumped when Paul's voice pierced my thoughts. I was too overwhelmed to recognize that someone might have shifted. I could feel Paul racing to me. He was close. I was astounded to find that Paul wasn't at all angry or possessive. He seemed to be…calm. I didn't think that would fit him at all. Not at this moment. Not when there were three vampires who looked like they wanted to fuck the holy hell out of me.

A rustling in the bushes moved my attention from the three leeches for just a moment as Paul's wolf raced towards me. In seconds, he was right beside me, licking at me to smooth my fur down. I glanced at the brothers, wondering why in the world they were still here, let alone still standing so close to me. After a few moments of calming, I was finally able to relax even though there was still a steady wave of arousal flowing through me, no thanks to Jasper who was still smiling above me.

_**Paul**_, I spoke as I looked at him. He returned my gaze with steady eyes, not an ounce of anger hidden within their depths. _**I don't understand what's going on right now.**_

I witnessed as he passed a glance to Emmett and then Edward. The bronze haired god nodded as he took a step back, hissing at Emmett to do the same.

_**I have a request to ask of you, baby,**_ Paul said after a moment. He took in a deep breath, but failed to continue, opting to look down at his paws, his eyes darting around to each brother for a long moment.

I inched closer to him until my rusty fur was pressed against his silver pelt, my tail curling around his as I tried to understand what Paul wanted.

_**What do you need, Paul? **_I asked, willing to do anything for him. _**You know you can ask me anything.**_

He took in another deep breath and I couldn't help but notice how his claws dug into the soft soil beneath us. He lifted his broad head at me and said, _**Will you fuck the Cullens, baby?**_

**I am once again so sorry about the long wait! Like I said, life is too hectic right now. But, I am glad to inform you that this isn't the last chapter, but next chapter definitely will be. I was able to stretch it out. And there will be an Epilogue at the very end!**


	12. Ch 11: Curiosity

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT WHAT SO EVER! STEPHANIE MEYER RIGHTFULY GETS ALL THE CREDIT! I OWN NOTHING!**

**Here we go, people! This is the last chapter before the Epilogue! Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

Curiosity

I blinked as Paul, failing to understand what he just said. He stared back at me, his eyes clear and focused. I shook my head to clear it, but his words kept bouncing off the walls of my mind. _Fuck the Cullens_? Paul wanted me to _fuck_ the Cullens? I absolutely could not believe my ears. Did I cause Paul to lose his sanity?

"Jake," Edward's sweet voice said. "Paul spoke to us and—"

Paul snarled as he took a threatening threat towards him, shouldering me behind his body. _**Let me explain it, leech!**_

I stared as Paul in surprise, not at all expecting that outburst. Edward nodded as he took another step back.

"Alright, Paul," he spoke in a soft tone. Jasper chuckled above us. I was vividly aware of the fact that both he and Emmett were still here.

With a soft growl, Paul turned his attention from Edward to me, his eyes now storming with emotions.

_**Jacob, I know what you're feeling right now. I know you're confused.**_

_**You think?**_ I asked incredulously. _** I have no idea what to make of this. One day you're threatening to rip the Cullens apart and the next day you're asking me to have sex with them! What's going on?**_

Paul huffed as he licked between my ears, a soft rumble vibrating through his chest. Despite my confusion, I leaned into his touch, always craving Paul's touch.

_**Do you remember what you said to me yesterday on the beach? How you thought this entire thing you're feeling with these three vampires is curiosity?**_

He waited until I nodded.

_**Well, I was thinking yesterday on the beach, baby. I was thinking of a way for you to lose that feeling so that you could be **_completely_** mine. So, while you were sleeping last night, I ran over to the Cullens' place. We talked for a bit and we decided to come to a conclusion. That in order for you to get this curiosity out of your system is to literally fuck it out of you.**_

I just stared at him, still in disbelief. He shifted his weight under my gaze, uncomfortable as I stared.

_**And you agreed to this?**_ I asked slowly, hiding how I truly felt about this whole thing. Paul nodded.

_**In a way. At first, I couldn't stand the thought of you with anyone else. But then Edward came up with an idea that I should be present when it happens. I agreed.**_

I nodded slowly, looking at each brother as I processed what Paul was saying. I gazed up at Jasper to find him lower than before, about ten feet above me. His eyes were focused on us, intrigued by the emotions and feelings I was currently experiencing. I felt Paul nudge my shoulder, asking for my attention. I turned to him to find his face inches from mine.

_**I promise you, Jake, **_Paul said. _**I do not ask this of you lightly. But I believe this is the only way for us to really belong to one another.**_

I gazed into Paul's eyes, understanding his request now. I whined softly and flattened my ears. I butted my head against his, resting my head underneath his chin. I curled up as close to him as possible, reassuring rumbles emanating from my chest. He grumbled in response, seemingly seeking comfort from me. I knew how much this must hurt him. Not only was he agreeing to let three other guys fuck me into oblivion, but he was going to watch to make sure that I didn't get hurt in the process. God, I truly didn't know what I did to deserve such a wonderful boyfriend like Paul.

_**Alright,**_ I agreed as I licked at the fur on his chest. _**I'll do it.**_

Paul snorted before pulling away from me and looking at Edward, a small curl of his lip appearing.

_**Okay, leech. Let's go.**_

Edward nodded before looking at his brothers and racing off deep into their territory. I met Paul's glance before racing after them, a tingly feeling settling deep into my fur.

I couldn't believe the complete turn of events this day has taken. It was only last night that Paul fucked the ever living hell out of me only to wake up and find out that I was going to be fucked by the three men that have been consuming my every wet dream ever since this whole fiasco started. I couldn't help the butterflies in my stomach at the thought. Paul growled at that and I ducked my head in embarrassment.

_**I'm sorry,**_ I muttered softly. He didn't respond.

We soon found ourselves just on the inside tree line bordering the perimeter of the Cullen house. I spotted a small cottage ahead of me with the three brothers waiting for us. Both Paul and I slowed to a walk when we reached them. We gave one more glance at each other before we phased. We each grabbed out our shorts on our legs, but before I could untie the cord, Emmett's booming voice reached me.

"Don't even bother with that, Black. They'd be ripped off before you could even blink."

I looked up to find Emmett inches from me, making me jump back in surprise. His arm curled around me to hold me up before I fell over. A snarl ripped through the air as I suddenly found myself in Paul's arms.

"If we're going to do this," Paul growled as his arm tightened around me. "We are going to do it by _my_ rules. And that means you touch him when I _say_ you can touch him. Got it?"

Emmett narrowed his eyes at that, a snarl curling on his lip as he took a step towards him. Before he could reach him, though, Jasper grasped his arm, pulling him sharply back.

"Unless you don't want to do this," he hissed in a warning. "I suggest you listen to him."

Emmett glared at his brother before grunting begrudgingly and stepping back, growling curses under his breath.

"Well, as entertaining as this is," Edward said softly. "I'm sure we can find better ways of entertainment inside."

I bit my lip as Paul escorted me inside, glaring at Emmett as he went. Once inside, I took in a quick look of my surroundings. To the right of the entrance was an open kitchen, huge and spacious. To the left was another spacious room, the living room, complete with furniture and a flat screen television. Around the corner of the kitchen was a staircase, more than likely leading up to the rooms. I gulped audibly, anxious to get this thing started. Jasper winked at me as he followed Edward and Emmett up the stairs.

Paul led me through the halls to another large room. I couldn't help but notice a king-sized bed right in the middle. It looked so soft, the sheets a red satin color. My breath hitched at the sight and I quickly turned to Paul, my eyes wide and anxious. Paul glanced at the three vampires and pulled me gently aside, lowering his voice into a soft whisper.

"You don't have to do this, baby," Paul said. "If you're not comfortable with this, just tell me so and I'll call it off right now."

I took in a deep breath before meeting his eyes. As soon as my nerves were under control, I let a small smile grace my lips and I cupped his cheek with my hand, swiping the flesh with the pad of my thumb.

"I'm fine, Paul," I promised. "I'm just trying to wrap my mind around this, that's all. I'm fine."

He nodded before leaning down to grant me a kiss, his arms curling around my waist and resting on the small of my back, holding me in place as he ravished my mouth. Someone cleared their throat, breaking the moment and I hid my face in his chest to hide my flushed cheeks. Paul turned to the other three men in the room, his face hard like stone.

"Before we begin, I want to lay down a few ground rules first," Paul growled as he walked me slowly over to them. "Absolutely _no one_ is allowed to cum inside him. You can in his mouth, but not in his ass. That's mine." He glanced down at me, asking silently if that was alright. Meekly, I nodded and he continued. "Also, nothing will be done without my say so. If you hurt him or _bite_ him, all three of you will be dead before you can even think what happened."

"We understand, Paul," Edward smiled. He looked at me for a moment, and even though his composure was calm and collected, I could see in his eyes that he was dying to get at me again. I shivered at the thought. Paul sighed heavily before turning to me, his eyes once again honest and open.

"If anything becomes too much for you, Jake, I need you to tell me right away. I do _not _want you to get hurt, okay? Promise that you'll say something."

"I promise, Paul."

He sighed in relief before turning back to the others, his face once again hard. With a terse nod, he released me from his hold, his eyes tracing every single movement made.

I jumped as I felt cold fingers tracing my arm and I found myself staring into Jasper's amber eyes. A smile twitched at the edges of his lips and he curled his arms around me, his hands resting and cupping my bare ass.

"Just relax, darlin'," he whispered in his intoxicating southern drawl. He leaned down so his lips brushed against mine, his cool breath hitting my face. "We're going to treat you real good. Don't you worry. I'm sorry that I couldn't get between _my_ sheets, but I guess this isn't too bad either."

I whimpered as I felt more icy fingers trace my back, Edward's slight frame pressing against my back. I automatically closed my eyes and leaned my head to the side as I felt him pepper kisses over my searing flesh. I lost myself to their touches as they slowly started to drive me insane.

"Bring him to the bed," Paul commanded. I opened my eyes to find him sitting in a chair, his body tense as he watched me. My cheeks once again flushed red. Jasper glanced at Edward before leading me over to the bed. My eyes widened as I saw Emmett lying in the middle, his shirt discarded as he stared at me with hungry eyes. As soon as I was within reach, he pulled me down beside him.

I stared up at them, a slow smile of seduction growing on my face as I watched them, their eyes glittering in hunger for my body. A burn of yearning was going in my stomach. I stretched my body invitingly on the bed, wanting to enjoy every moment I could of this. I glanced quickly over at Paul, hoping I wasn't insulting him. I was surprised to find a shadow of a smirk on his lips.

My attention turned back to Edward as he slowly crawled on the bed towards me. I met him halfway and cupped his face with my hands, meeting his lips with my own. We both groaned at the contact, his hands curling around my wrists before they curled around my neck, holding me in place.

We stayed like that for a bit, Edward's kisses slowly driving me insane. More cold fingers feathered down my side, sending goosebumps all throughout my body. Edward's hands stopped me form turning around to see who they belonged to, but I couldn't care less. Those fingers were slowly setting my body on fire.

I gasped loudly as they trailed down to the inside of my thighs, creeping closer and closer to my growing arousal on each pass.

"Does that feel good, darlin'?" Jasper's voice reached me from behind. Edward released his hold as I turned towards him, my eyes half-lid as he crept closer and closer to my cock.

"Yes," I moaned. I shifted my weight so he could touch me more, but he ignored my silent request and continued to torture me. I whined in frustration.

"Grasp him, Jasper," Paul said from the corner of the room. I was surprised to hear his voice husky and low. I turned back towards him, once again surprised to find him not as tense ass before. He was leaning back into the chair, half turned away from me, but his eyes were piercing mine from the corner of his eye. I glanced down to find his shorts tented in the front. I threw my head back in a loud moan as Jasper obeyed him and grasped my leaking erection, tugging gently, all the while my eyes connected to Paul's.

Abruptly, Emmett stood in my line of vision, cutting Paul off from my sight. I shouldn't have been surprised to find him completely nude, or by the fact that his dick was jutting out from his body, aligning itself perfectly with my mouth. Emmett smiled teasingly before carding his thick fingers through my hair.

"Do you want to suck me, baby?" Emmett mocked. One hand released its hold on my hair to grip his shaft, smearing the head around my parted lips. I nodded frantically as I chased after it with my mouth, but he pulled back slightly so that couldn't pull him in. Fuck, this teasing mixed in with Jasper's hand—which was slowly but surely working me hard—was going to be the death of me. Emmett laughed as if he sensed my inner turmoil. "Well, then, you're gonna have to ask your boyfriend if you can. After all, he's calling the shots tonight."

Emmett stepped aside so that I could fully see Paul and I was shocked to find Paul gripping and groping at the tent in his pants. I watched, fascinated, his hips rolled and rocked against his own touch, soft grunts escaping him as he met my gaze. I opened my mouth to ask Paul if I could take Emmett into my mouth, but Jasper twisted his hand right at the same moment that Edward latched on and sucked on the pulse of my neck. I cried out as the sensations overwhelmed me, my fingers clawing into the satin beneath us. I peeked at Paul once more to find a grin on his handsome face.

"Ask me what you want, Jake," Paul groaned. "What do you need?"

"May I please take Emmett's cock in my mouth?" I moaned. With another smile, Paul nodded.

Eagerly, I gripped Emmett's shaft and slid my tongue over it, caressing it. Emmett jerked at the action before releasing a sigh.

"Fuck yeah, baby. Fucking suck me in that sweet mouth of yours." Once again, Emmett's hands carded into my hair, tugging firmly at the strands. The burn in my scalp at the action was absolutely delicious. I was undeniably happy as Emmett plowed into my mouth, forcing himself to the back of my throat. I swallowed reflexively around him and he bucked harshly. My hands gripped at his hips, wanting to drive him deeper into my mouth.

I moaned out when I felt Edward pulling and plucking at my nipples, sending more shivers through me. Jasper's hand had yet to stop, but I prayed that he wouldn't in the near future. He was driving me closer to the edge, my hips now rocking into his hand, fucking it as Emmett fucked my mouth. I could have easily died right then and there and still be happy.

"Stop!"

"No!" I shouted as all three of them stopped what they were doing, albeit reluctantly. I glared in Paul's direction, not at all happy that he stopped everything. I couldn't believe he would do that to me. He released a laugh as he shifted in his seat. I noticed the head of his cock peeking out from beneath the waistband of his shorts. The sight was undoubtedly the most erotic thing I have ever seen and I forgot momentarily why I was so angry at him.

"Jasper, I want you to lay him down in the middle of the bed and hold his arms down."

Immediately, I felt arms wrap around my chest, dragging me to the middle of the bed, forcing me down on my back. Jasper gripped my arms and pulled them over my head and pinning them down with his hands. Above me, Jasper's cock bobbed in excitement and I realized that all three men were now out of their confining clothes. I lifted my head to try and drag Jasper into my mouth but Paul's voice once again stopped me.

"I don't think so, Jake. I need you to lie as still as you possibly can. Edward, I want you to straddle his chest."

I threw my head back in frustration as I felt Edward crawl on top of me. I couldn't help but wonder at the grace and beauty he exuded. He smiled at the thought as he leaned down to peck my lips.

"Thank you, love," he whispered. I glanced down at his cock, which was currently resting just beneath my chin, though one warning glance from Paul and I knew I couldn't take it in my mouth.

"Edward," Paul said. "Grab his legs and hold them. Wide."

I lifted my legs to help him and his hands curled around the back of my knees and splaying them wide. I whimpered softly, realizing how restrained I was like this, but honestly, I couldn't really give a single shit.

"Emmett, I want you between his legs. Prep him. I want to see his hole stretched wide around your fingers."

It wasn't long after that when I felt cool slick fingers circling my entrance. I arched into his touch as much as I could with Jasper and Edward holding me down firmly. After a few minutes of this slow torture, I was a writhing mess of hypersensitive nerves, especially since both Jasper and Edward were teasing my lips with their cocks.

"Paul," I moaned between clenched teeth. "Stop this torture, please. I can't take much more. I feel like I'm about to explode."

"Nuh uh, baby," Paul whispered, his voice heavy with lust. I opened my eyes to watch him, sending him a few well-earned glares. I returned my look with steady eyes, his hand now working his dick, which was completely out and exposed. The sight, plus Emmett's thick fingers working my ass made me groan out loud. When this whole thing started, I couldn't even fathom Paul enjoying himself, especially since he was going to watch me with three other guys, none of them being him. Secretly, I relished the idea of Paul having some fun with this. Especially if it meant easing his pain just a little. "I want you to feel _everything_ they have to offer. I want you to forget all about this curiosity you have."

I whimpered softly, but otherwise kept silent, allowing myself to feel what the three vampires were doing. Which was easy, considering Emmett kept on rubbing my prostate, making my hips jump and jerk erratically.

"Suck Jasper's cock, Jake, while Emmett fucks you. I want to see your sweet body contorted in pleasure."

Not a second passed before both Jasper and Emmett impaled me, the blonde in my mouth while the brunette was fucking my ass. With Edward still holding my legs apart, I couldn't do anything but take what I was being given.

I felt my legs being lifted higher, my body being bent in half as Emmett continued to use me in the most delicious ways possible. I opened my eyes to find Edward once again hovering just above me, his face obscured slightly by Jasper's thick cock driving down my throat. I swallowed around him like I did Emmett and Jasper released a soft hiss at the action. As he pushed in deeper, I scraped my teeth against the hard flesh, just enough to cause a bit of pain. Jasper groaned as his hole on my wrists grew almost painful.

"Fuck, Jake," he moaned into the thick air between us. I closed my eyes again, content to stay like this. But when Jasper's motion faltered and hissed again in pleasure, I opened my eyes to find Edward licking at his balls, a sly smirk on his face as he pleasured his brother.

"Fuck," I heard both Paul and Emmett groan, the sight causing Emmett to still for a moment before picking harshly back up. I couldn't help but admire the sight before me as Edward scraped his teeth gently against Jasper; earning him a soft whimper that I didn't know Jasper was even capable of making.

"That is so fucking hot," Emmett growled. Unexpectedly, I felt his hands grip my hips, forcing me down onto him as he pushed against me. I didn't need to be told that Emmett was close and I wondered vaguely if he would listen to Paul's rules. I didn't have to wonder long, though. With a loud growl, he pulled out of me and I felt thick ropes of cum paint my hips and cock, which was throbbing painfully on my stomach, begging for some type of relief. Emmett continued to growl as he leaned over Edward and I, wrapping a hand around the back of Jasper's neck, and pulling him into a rather harsh and erotic kiss.

Jasper paused his movements for a second, momentarily preoccupied from Emmett's kiss. I, too, was preoccupied at the moments with my own feelings. Edward had released his hold on my legs, letting them fall uselessly on the bed and he crawled down my body. I choked on Jasper when I felt Edward's wet warmth envelop me. I bucked against his mouth, realizing with a groan that he was licking up Emmett's essence on me. Jasper bucked against my mouth, before stilling, another whine escaping me.

I watched on as Emmett replaced Edward's place over me, though, now, he was completely focused on Jasper's mouth. My eyes glowed in desire as I watched Emmett's hand creep around his hip to dip into Jasper's crack to play with his entrance. I arched against Edward, the sight too hot to contain myself.

"Don't you dare cum," Paul snarled and I was shocked to hear his voice so close. Searing hot fingers, one so different to the others holding me down, ran down my chest, playing and pulling at my nipples. I opened my mouth in a gasp just before I swallowed thickly around Jasper. With a weak moan, muffled by Emmett's mouth, I felt Jasper release into my mouth, the taste both sweet and salty at the same time. As he weakly pulled out, I licked my lips, trying to keep his taste in my mouth as long as possible. I caught a glimpse of Emmett pulling Jasper to the side, his mouth and fingers still fused with the southern blonde before Paul blocked my line of vision as he kissed me harshly and fervently, and I eagerly shared Jasper's taste with him.

With Edward's cold embrace on my lower half and Paul's scorching heat on my upper half, I was once again a mess of nerves. I whined into Paul's mouth, my eyes closed tightly, my fingers clutching at his hair, pulling the roots hard.

With a snarl, Paul ripped away from my mouth, sending heated glares down at Edward and I once again saw his wolf prowling around the edges of his eyes.

"Move," Paul growled low in his throat, Edward looked up and I moaned at the sight of his mouth stuffed full of my dick. Gently, he eased off me, giving the head a soft kiss before removing himself completely from me. Not another second passed before Paul took his place, entering me with an eagerness I haven't seen much of lately. I mewled sweetly as Paul's familiar hips gripped my hips in strong and protective fingers, driving me down against him.

A long unbroken growl rumbled through him as he took me, his eyes never leaving my face. We exchanged a single look, everything we felt passing between us with that one look.

"Paul," I whined softly, like a puppy begging for its master. "Make me cum."

Paul snarled again before taking my dick in his hand and pumping me in rhythm with his thrusts. I glanced over to find the other three tangled within themselves, the image causing me to smile devilishly. A harsh slap to my hip caused me to look back at Paul, his lip curled over slightly as he watched me.

"Look at me, not them, Jacob," Paul demanded sharply. "You belong to me, and I'm proving it right now. Look at me as you cum. Shout out my name."

I nodded frantically, eager to obey him as I felt myself creeping closer and closer to that edge. Paul huffed before leaning in to give me another kiss, and it was enough to send me over.

I spasmed around Paul's cock as I released myself all over the both of us, my toes curling until they started to cramp. I moaned Paul's name loudly as I felt fire shoot through my body, trembling and shivering as wave after wave of my orgasm hit me. Paul growled once more before biting my neck deep enough to draw blood and I shuddered harshly again as I felt Paul cum inside me.

We stayed still for a little bit, trying to catch our breath, the soft moans reminding us that we were not alone. Paul released my neck, giving the bite a gently kiss before lifting himself just enough off of me to look me in the eyes, his eyes happy and sated. I smiled widely at that.

"Now you have no need for curiosity, Jake," Paul whispered, his voice tired. My smile widened when I noticed a slight grin on his face, and I knew that he has forgiven me for everything. He leaned down to kiss me again, unhurried and happy now that we both sated ourselves. "Don't expect for this to happen again, though," he said. "I'll kill anything that tries to touch you again."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this!**


	13. Epilogue

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT WHAT SO EVER! STEPHANIE MEYER RIGHTFULY GETS ALL THE CREDIT! I OWN NOTHING!

My gosh, guys. I'm not gonna even begin to tell you why it took so long to put the final chapter up. But I will say that I am truly sorry that it took so long. I just want to thank each and every reader who has read/reviewed/favorited this story. You guys mean so much to me! And now that this story is over, I just want to give my thanks! THANK YOU!

Epilogue

I squealed as Paul's arms wrapped themselves around me, picking me up off my feet and twirling me around. I clutched at his hands, knowing in my heart that he would never drop me.

"Paul!" I screamed as giggles erupted through my lips. "Let me go!"

After a few more seconds, Paul placed me back on my feet. He twirled me around to face him, my body still encased by his arms. I blushed as he rested his forehead against mine, my eyes staring into his.

"Never," he whispered.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my lips to his.

"Never," I promised.

"Oh, God, you two, get a room or something!"

Both Paul and I turned toward Quil, who was currently shielding his eyes with a look of disgust. I scoffed and turned in Paul's arms, my back now resting against his chest. I glanced at Paul before turning to back to Quil.

"Oh, Quil," I smirked. "Don't be jealous."

He glared, his arms crossing over his chest. "Why in the hell would I be jealous?"

"Because you wish you could look as hot as Paul and I do."

I heard Paul chuckle deeply before pressing a kiss to my cheek, sending shivers down my spine. I smiled as Quil scoffed.

"I am _not_ jealous! You two are just insufferable to be around." He rolled his eyes before turning his back on us. "Sometimes I just wish you guys never made up and got back together."

I couldn't help but laugh at Quil's retreating back as he made his way back to the pack. We were currently in the training meadow, just lounging about. Sam deemed this a lazy day, believing that after everything that had been going on, the pack deserved a much needed day off.

It had been about a month or so since Paul and I made up. And not it seems like we were closer than we were before. We still had our fights, but usually they ended with me on my hands and knees, begging Paul to go deeper inside me. I knew that neither of us wanted another riff to separate us again.

"Baby," Paul whispered in my ear, breaking apart my thoughts.

I turned to him, my eyes questioning.

"It's time to go."

I nodded as Paul released me from my hold, opting to take my hand instead. Together, we walked over to where Sam and Emily were lounging in the sun, the perfect picture of relaxation. Sam lifted his head from Emily's lap as he heard us approaching.

"Sam, Jake and I are going to take our leave for the day. We'll see you tomorrow."

Sam nodded without a word and turned back to Emily. In silence, Paul and I left in silence, heading to the tree line. As soon as we were shrouded by the foliage, we undressed and phased, running side by side, both of us excited at what was to come. I was surprised that the pack hasn't found out by now, knowing that if they ever did, we would be met with angry glares and disgusted snarls. Paul nudged my shoulder and I met his gaze.

_**Don't worry about them,**_ Paul said.

I shook my head. _**I'm not,**_ I responded.

Before Paul could say anything, we both caught a whiff of vampire. We shared a look, our eyes brightening at the aspect of the pleasure to come.

"Damn, we thought you guys would never show up," Emmett's booming voice said. I rolled my eyes and shifted, not even bothering to cover myself. Immediately, I felt cool arms wrap and me and a pair of lips pressing against my throat.

"We were missing you guys something awful, darlin'," Jasper's smooth voice said, his arms squeezing me tighter as he nipped lightly at my ear. I couldn't suppress the shiver. I glanced out the corner of my eye, not surprised to find Paul with Edward in his arms, whispering words in his ear that I sure were dirty, if Edward's flushed face and soft moans were any indication.

"I was hoping you guys would finish what you guys started a few days ago, leaving us with blue balls and all. You deserve a good spanking for that, Jake."

I gaped at Emmett as Jasper's fingers started to play along my sides, tickling me.

"I wasn't the only one doing that," I justified. "Paul is just as guilty as I was."

Emmett snorted as Paul said, "Yeah, right. Like I would ever let anyone spank my ass. It's you and Edward here that deserve a good spanking, whether you've earned it or not."

I glanced at Edward, who was still wrapped up in Paul's arms, and I knew that he was looking forward to it as much as I was. I shrugged and leaned into Jasper as we followed the others to the cottage, where so many of our escapades happened. And as I walked through the door, a frenzy of hands upon my body and making me quake in pleasure, I couldn't believe I finally got the best of both words.

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR GUYS' SUPPORT!**


End file.
